Avatar: The Journey
by Waterbendur11
Summary: Avatar Aang died just over 16 years ago and the new avatar is about to be revealed, The war ended 60 years ago but some firebenders are still out for revenge, will the new avatar be able to master the four elements, or will she die before?
1. Chapter 1: 60 Years

40 years ago a giant fireball flew through the night sky radiating its power upon the world. This power was used by the tyrant Lord Ozai to feul his final push in a war lasting 100 years. His army of firebenders harnessed its power and decimated most of the remaining cities of the other nations.

The kingdoms of the Earth King were under siege and the icy palaces of the water tribes struggled to continue on in a world engulfed in war. The four great temples of the North, South, East, and West lay empty echoing memories of the people who once lived there. Four nations separated by the very elements that held their world together.

However an ancient power remained to aid the world in its time of need. The original master of the four elements, the avatar, held together the bonds between the four great nations and crushed the power of the firelord and his army of fiery minions with the help of the greatest bending masters from each of the nations.

The earth was swept in joy and celebration upon the descent of the firelord and his armies, even the malicious Princess Azula had been cast out of the firenation and forgotten. The old masters passed down their knowledge to the next generation and a new world order of peace came about under the four masters and the avatar.

While the world was in celebration and rejoice, the clever princess Azula now stripped of her title had a son, to whom she taught all of her violent bending techniques and cunning. This threat was ignored by even the masters as the training continued in secret and the worlds peace began to fall out of balance once more.

The avatar had became deathly ill nearly 16 years ago and passed on to the spirits leaving the world alone to await the next avatar to be born unto the water tribe.

Zai son of Azula began to attack small towns and villages across the nations challenging the power of the old masters. But they kept the peace, and waited anxiously for the next avatar to restore balance to the earth once more. Water, Earth, Fire, and Air, only the avatar was master of the four elements, and only he could restore balance to the world…….

16 years ago hope returned as the full moon rose and the power of the spirits could be felt across the icy tundra of the southern water tribe. Snow whirled across the dank and empty sheets of ice that covered the water tribes home land. The moon reflected upon the waters of the southern sea appearing as a quivering fish riding the rippiling waves. Katara the master of water bending and all of its many forms swayed side to side as the wind blew through her dark hair and tears trikled down her cheek as she felt a familiar presence around her she stared into her reflection smiling through her pain as she turned around with her hair whipping across her face as she screamed out,

"AANG!! Aang! I knew I knew you weren't..you weren't…"

The snow flew through the air and the shape of the previous avatars body was formed by the floating powder. It seemed as though the figure smiled a while at the crying master and almost reached out to touch her before the wind blew hard once more and the snow floated off into the distance towards the capitol city of the southern water tribe, Katara ran behind the drifting snow reaching up and grabing about with her hand in hopes of catching the hand of her love in the air as the wind seeped through the gates with the snow following close at hand, the figure formed once more.

"Aang….Aang why do you torture me like this! Why do you run when all I want is to hold you close and, and, just be yours! Be mine…"

The figure frowned and dipped its head as it began to flow upon the wind once more leading to a small icy hut towards the middle of the city.

"Aang…thank you…"

Katara knew what he was trying to show her, the figure smiled and held its arm out towards the entrance as the wind blew once more Katara stood still smiling as her hair flew about in the wind and the snow entered the hut, she stood still for a while before finally going in to see a woman lying still with a child in her arms crying. She whispered to herself,

"aang…"

However this tender moment fell short of a joyous celebration as child cried and cried but the mother never moved to coddle or hush the child. The master Katara moved forward towards the mother and child and drew water from the very walls that surrounded them, she put her palm forward as the water glowed over her hand and she placed it upon the silenced mother. She lowered her head in dismay and lifted it up only to reveal the drops of water falling from her face to the ground she leaned forward shushing the child in a whisper as she slowly loosened the grip of the cold stiff woman and retrieved the child. The master stepped out of the cursed hut and out into the dark cold city looking into the sky to the shining moon.

Through this horrible occasion the greatest joy for the earth came forth in the form of a baby girl whom the master would raise and train and protect for all the life she had ahead of her, no matter how hard it was, or how hard it would get.


	2. Chapter 2: The Avatar?

Chapter 2: The Avatar?

The southern water tribe was know for its cool stagnant winds, and today was no exception, a cool breeze drifted through the air and through the outstretched fingers of an young girl. She felt the cold from it but didn't let it through off her concentration, she stood completely still and stiff her stance was perfected and ready for anything. An older woman stood a couple meters in front of her just as concentrated as the younger girl, the elderly woman pulled her arms forward and drew them above her head, the ice beneath her slithered up to follow the movement of her arms as it turned to liquid. No time was wasted in initiating the attack and dispite the older age of the woman she appeared quite able as she spun around with the water following around, she flung both arms forward and the waster lashed at the younger girl who in turn smashed her hand down to the ground while crouching to avoid the oncoming attack, her hand seemed to crack the ice beneath it and it appeared as though she was some sort of super human as the ice crushed beneath her fingers, she quickle rose once more and lifted the other hand up as a large chunk of ice flew out of the ground the girl flipped through the air and spun smashing her foot into the levitating block of ice it quickly smashed into the ground and in turn with the huge amount of force it suffered, the ice around the impact flew into the air and the younger girl sliced her arm through the air and sent the ice flying at the old woman. She however, simply stretched her arm out and the ice turned to water and flew straight into her arms as she spun around gather more water with her from the ice beneath sent a giant ball of water hurdling towards the girl with great force. The girl outstretched her hand with her palm facing straight towards the giant ball of water and despite its force, the water hit her hand and seemed as though it had splashed over an invisible bubble between them. The elderly woman seemed surprised and crouched to the ground and moved her arms from the center of her body out across the ground as the ice beneath the young girls feet melted. The girl was trained well however and drew her arms up and forwards as she fell into the hole of water and rode the water like a surfer on a wave as she pushed and pulled her her arms out and in to continue her way towards the other water bender. In turn, the elder held out both arms and pushed them towards the girl with her hands pointed towards the ground, the wave the girl was riding turned to ice and it bent backward catapulting her to the ground, the elder then drew her arms close to her self, spun them around and placed one ontop of the other pushing downwards, the younger of the two now found the ice around her shifting around her body and enclosed her in a tight hole with only her head out of the ground.

"pft"

the girl blew her hair up with her mouth with a look of total irritation

"figures, I lose AGAIN!!"

the elderly woman put her arm out and seemed to produce water out of nowhere as the air around her hand condensed into a tiny cloud and finally made a small ball of water, she pointed her arm at the girl and the ball of water dropped softly on her head, soaking all that remained above ground of her body.

"Hahaha! Maybe after a little more experience you'll get it…a bit more…training.."

The elderly woman looked down to the ground and frowned as if she were hiding something, and indeed she was.

"Whats wrong?"

the girls concern could be heard clearly in her voice.

"Yori…come with me.."

She began walking forward and pushed her arm out releasing the girl and continued on walking whether Yori was following her or not. She stood for a while after getting up before finally running after the old master

"Yori, as you know, im not your true mother…I am but your care taker and your master in water bending."

Yori wasn't very pleased with the way this conversation was going,

"Yes, I do know, and I wouldn't have it any other way…I love you as though you were my mother."

"Thank you Yori…but there is something you should know…After 16 long years of waiting, the avatar has returned to continue and maintain this "age of peace", and she or he wil be tasked with a great burden. There are many who still want the avatar never to return and would do anything to gain power over the other nations."

Yori's face brightened

"Why so sad then? This is the best news since the men came back with buffalo seal for dinner!!"

The woman looked uo and laughed,

"haha yes, that is true. But what pains me so is that you are reaching…or rather…HAVE reached, the very end of your waterbending training, just as I learned quickly so to did you. But there is more, and this is what you must know. The avatar must learn all four of the elements in order to restore and maintain balance and peace, and she must become the powerful bender on the earth, she must travel to other nations, be trained by the greatest masters, leave her home…give up and forget the life she once had…L..leave….forever.."

Yori's face suddenly turned down and her eyes widened she put one hand on her chest and was practicly yelling as she spoke,

"ME?! No surely your not talking about me?! I, I, I CANT be the avatar, its…its just not possible! Katara, mom!, Master!! NO! I don't WANT to be the avatar, its just to much duty, to much responsibility, to much work!! TO MUCH!! Im just one kid! Im just one kid…."

The masters face brightened and she smiled at her adoptive daughter,

"That is exactly what Aang said in the northern water tribe when it came under siege, and it continued to trouble him all through his life…I never said it would be easy, but there are many on your side and it takes more than just just a hot cup of tea I know, but what I also know is the hearts of the water tribe are the strongest of the nations, the burn hotter then the hottest flames of the firelord, they are harder and more durable than the great walls of Ba Sing Se, and they are even more free than the winds of the air temples. You can do it, and you will. I know you will."

The master left her at that and simply walked away leaving Yori behind walking slowly while she stared at the ground still amazed, shocked, even angry about the revelation.

Katara entered her room in the temple of the southern water tribes capitol and was soon greeted by a young man in an odd looking costume of deep purples and faded blues and with a hat to match! He walked in handing a small cylinder shaped object made of soft blue fur with long fluffy white fur on the ends and the seal of the water tribe in the middle ontop of a tightly knotted string. She untied it and opened the parcel inside the fancy leather packaging

_Praise the spirits! The avatar has been revealed by the monks of the northern water tribe,_

Hm! Their smarter than I thought! Katara thought to herself as she read,

_After 16 long years whe finally know the identity of the next avatar. There are still a few issues like the airbenders and who shall train him and whatnot, however seeing as you have defeated some of the greatest fire nation rebels, armies and even the malicious princess Azula on various occasions in her attempts to reclaim her crown, that possible, YOU could teach the young avatar yourself!_

What?! Katara became completely confused and continued to read in a much faster pace than before,

_Im sure of course you would like to know the identity of the next avatar, perhaps you already know who it is, in fact im sure you have met the child!_

Katara's mood was softend by this and became calm once more as she continued on,

_His name is Kanji, he has been training for 16 years with our greatest master here in the northern water tribe and has even been practicing with the chiefs son! He is an excellent water bender and im sure you will be very pleased with his progress. We hope to see you very soon in fact, we hope you were so overjoyed by the news, that you are packing while you read this!_

_ Praise the spirits!!_

_ The Chiefs Overly enthusiastic "sidekick"_

_ Kala_


	3. Chapter 3: The Forgotten

Chapter 3: The Forgotten

Yori's mind was racing at the news, hr head was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second, so many thoughts raced through her mind, "How could I possibly master all four elements?", "Why am I the avatar?!", "When will I get to see the water tribe again?". All these questions haunted every step she took toward her home. She could even feel herself loosing balance and fell over overwhelmed with thoughts,

"Great how am I suppose to be the avatar when I can't even walk!"

She got up and hurried back to her home in the temple and tried as best she could not to be heard by master katara as she passed her room to get to her own. She was safe and laid down in her bed staring up at the ceiling thoughts racing through her head as she was on the verge of crying.

"How could this happen to me…"

"Ryou! Come down to my room please, I must speak with you!"

Master Katara closed the parcel she had just finished reading and set it down on the table as a young boy about 15 years of age rushed into the room. He was an odd child for a member of the water tribe, his skin was light in fact maybe even pale, his eyes were a deep yellow and his hair matched the color of his eyes. He was very skinny for a man of the southern tribe and his nose was far smaller than that of any water tribesmen, man or woman. Clearly he was not from around here.

"Ryou, I need you to come with me to the northern tribe, they believe they have revealed the avatar. But the true avatar is here in the southern tribe."

"You mean, Yori?"

"Yes, Yori, we are both leaving tomorrow for the northern tribe and I want for you to come along with us. As you know, you will play a very important role in the next avatars life, whoever it may be."

"Yes master Katara, I understand."

The boy looked down to the ground and frowned a little as he bowed to the master and she did the same. He slowly exited the room but stopped in the doorway,

"Master, could you…oh, never mind.."

The boy continued to walk on.

"Tell you about your parents? Of course I would."

He turned around and ran back to the room.

"How did you know I was going to ask about them?!"

Katara smiled and laughed a little.

"You aren't very good at hiding things…I've seen you sneak into the records of the temple looking for something about them. You've known you were different since you got here, and have been wondering ever since."

The boy rubbed the back of his head and blushed a little.

"I, I, I'm sorry? I just, I really wanted to know and…Were leaving here tomorrow and, after that…I may never get the chance to ask you again, what with the journey and all…I'm sorry really."

The master turned on the bed and looked towards Ryou,

"Its fine, its fine, I knew you would ask someday, and I knew I would have to tell you…"

The boy sat down on a chair and crouched in towards the master,

"You see, towards the end of the war firelord Ozai was killed by the avatar and "peace" was set across the land. However much of his army did not stop attacking until about 5 years later. In those 5 years I and the avatar and many others went across the world attempting to subdue the armies of the fire nation. Even the firelord held little power over them and they continued their rampage. Many of these led the armies towards the water tribes, one very large one found itself here, on the shores of the southern tribes. They destroyed many smaller tribes around the South Pole before reaching here at the capitol. We were poorly prepared and much of this place was destroyed before our group and the avatar arrived. The battle lasted for a few days as their force was very large. Most of these firebenders were killed but some were taken hostage and forced into trial for their lives. One in particular was the leader of all the renegade forces of the fire nation. Some say he was cruelest man ever to have lived, His firebending prowess was amazing and when he produced flames they where white as the very glaciers and walls that surround us. Anyways, these firebenders were sentenced with death for their treacheries after 20 long years of waiting. All of them were killed but a few young women and children. One woman, the wife of the fierce general, was pregnant with a baby girl and gave birth soon after, fatherless. This young baby girl grew up and wed a young boy from the same invasion force her mother was in. However at the time of the invasion the boy could barely even talk, haha. But after time, the woman gave birth to a baby boy whose hair was yellow as the son and whose eyes were as vibrant as the lightning in stormy clouds. This child, was you. Very soon after you were born, the surviving renegades and their descendants attempted to take the southern tribe once more in utter greed for power. Your mother and father were killed in the process…The others were sentenced to death as our leaders feared another hostile take over. You however, were spared by my command as you were but a baby. The elders grew in fear as you grew up and demonstrated the same abilities as your grandfather in firebending but were reluctant to kill you as you had grown apart of our tribe and they let you live. I am very glad they let you live, and would not have had it any other way. I am however, very sorry about your parents…"

There was a long silence as Ryou strained his eyes open in an attempt to hide his emotion

"Th, thank you for telling me but,"

He rubbed his arm across his face drying the tears

"But I, I just, how could my parents do that to me! They must have known they would die!"

He was standing up now and practically yelling.

"They probably did know they would die. I'm sure they thought of it as heroic, dying for their country."

"BUT IT WASN'T THEIR COUNTRY!! YOU cared for them, let them live, and that how they repaid you! I hope I never turn out like them! I cant…why…why would they do such a stupid thing."

"Ryou, do not take things out on yourself like this, do not dwell in the past, focus on what is and live off the joy and promise of tomorrow, I assure you that you will not turn out like your parents! They were fools yes, but they did love you."

Katara moved in toward Ryou and put an arm over his shoulder as he sat and cried on the floor.

"IM sorry master..I have to go for awhile..I'll be back..I'll be back in the morning…"

He was still crying as he shoved the master's arm off his shoulder and ran out of the temple and eventually the city and he ran and ran until he reached an open tundra. He screamed into the sky and white tongues of flames poured out of his mouth into the sky as his pain echoed across the ice.


	4. Chapter 4: The Burning One

Chapter 4: The Burning One

He did it all the time…pushing his feelings down inside of him, blockading them as if they were vicious beasts that threatened to kill him, He knew letting them out would end his pain but he couldn't…He had to be strong…So he was, he moved on and let his logic take over ignoring anything less…He was raised to do so, to be an emotionless being…it fueled him, it gave him strength, it was his life, and he hung onto it with every ounce of strength. But every once in a while, a finger would slip, the wind would blow, and he would fall, and every bit of emotion to the very last tear let lose from his body. But once it was over with, he was still again. All feeling left his body and was left with the single mission he was raised for…and no matter how hard it was, he knew he would have to do it, and he would…..

The ice around him was nothing more than water by now; the entire area within a couple meters was filled with steam and heat. His eyes scowled one last time and he grunted from his nose as the steam ran along the air that came out, his face turned back to a motionless state and was completely still with no emotion. Ryou pulled his fingers straight in front of his body as a white ball of fire cleared a hole in the dense fog he had created in his anger. He withdrew his arms into his sleeves and placed them against each other so any skin was concealed beneath the blue cloth he wore. He walked a steady pace back to the city and all was still around him, no sound nor motion, or anything at all really. It was an eerie position to be in, but he found it to be rather peaceful. You could almost see a slight strain in his motionless face as he pushed his emotions deeper and deeper inside of himself as to never let them see the light of day again, but he continued on towards the city that grew ever closer with every step.

His eyes suddenly widened as a figure ran out of the city straight for him,

"RYOU!! RYOU!! Help us, there are.."

The person swallowed his words and gulped in a giant breathe of air before he continued,

"SHIPS, in the distance…help, us please!"

The man collapsed on his knees and was clearly exhausted from sprinting all the way to Ryou.

"Stay here, and…rest, or something, Ill go talk to the elders and see what's up."

_An invasion? Of the southern tribe? Why? _

These questions raced through his head and the stress of the situation was evident from the way he talked to the runner and even in the way his face was contorting in odd expressions as he thought to himself.

_Why would they assume it is invasion? It is a peaceful time, why would anyone invade us?_

He found these questions more and more unanswerable with every one he asked himself and decided if the problem were so dire, running would not get him there fast enough.

His arms flew backwards in fists, his elbows bent and his hands opened as he drew his hands up towards his chest, He flung them back again in fists quickly and two giant jets of white flames exploded behind him and propelled him forward, reaching the city in just a few short moments, he stood up from his crouching position and opened his fists as the jets of flame died behind him.

"Yori!! Yori!!"

He had his hands in a cup around his mouth screaming her name as she ran out of the huge temple to him,

"Oh, thank the spirits your alright!"

He hugged the girl and pushed her in-front of him with his hand on her shoulders as he stared her in the eyes,

"What's going on, why do they think the ships that come here wish to invade us?"

Yori looked up at him in fear with her arms close to her chest as she almost shook as she spoke,

"I don't, I don't know, they just…There was a man who came, aaand, he came running into the temple and next thing I knew, they were sending a runner to go and get you and all the benders left the city heading towards the sea!"

_what is going on here! _ Ryou's assaulted him with ideas, questions, exclamations, everything!! His eyes shifted side to side, and his hand came to the top of his head as he stepped away,

"You, We uh, we have to keep you safe! Where, where is master katara?"

He stuttered as he spoke and pointed to Yori and a million other places as he spat his words out at the young avatar, his previous state of calm and stillness he tried so hard to keep was lost again in an instant.

"I don't know where she is, in the temple I bet, I never so her leave so I'm sure she's fine!"

Yori didn't now what to do as she saw her friend writhing all over the place in stress, it only got her more stress and uncomfortable looking at him,

"Just calm down, it can't be that bad! Really Ryou, calm down! RYOU!!"

As she screamed his name he ran inside the temple towards the masters room where the master was gathering things in a large sack, there was a sleeping bag rolled up on the bed and food and other provisions in a large basket,

"Ryou, oh thank the spirits you're here, you know what needs to be done right?"

She hugged the boy and moved away to continue the packing

"No, I mean, No I have no idea what needs to be done, could you please tell me what's going on?!"

She stopped in the middle of her packing and turned around, we have to leave here…You, me, and Yori…You must go with her for obvious reasons but I fear I must speak with the other masters about this….problem we have here. It seems there are some fires that just cannot be put out…"

"What in the world does that even mean?! I don't understand what's going on, ill go if you tell me to but not before this, "_problem," _gets solved, I owe this tribe that much."

He ran from the temple franticly and out the gate leading to the sea, Yori watched him run and held her hands to her heart praying to the spirits for his safety. The master ran out of the temple soon after and came to Yori,

"We have to leave here now, I've packed most of your things but there is not much time left that we can remain here for, Ryou will catch up with us don't worry….Just, come with me, everything is going to be alright I promise you that."

She sheltered the girl under her arm and drew her under her cloak almost as if to hide her from an unknown enemy… They exited the city and headed for a small boat just barely visible in the distance on the opposite side of the sea from which the ships were coming.

Ryou was on the other side of the city starring off at a few very large ships nearing the city, fire jetted out from their towers towards a small number of men and women at the coast as they pulled their arms this way and that, moving the water in the way of the ongoing flames that endlessly shot at them. Ryou knew the position they were in and didn't like it. He saw no attacking, no attempt to damage the enemy, only defensive maneuvers. The ships would soon over power them and take the city if this continued.

Ryou was hit with giant lump in his stomach as he felt something build up within him and burst out just as quickly, he let out a monstrous scream and his arms flung forward in fists forcing out jets of white flame at the attackers, a giant scorch mark ran across the side of one of the metal ships as Ryou screamed with each ball of fire he let burst through his fingertips. They did little to help however and the ships were left only with a few small dents in their sides. A water bender from below screamed up at Ryou as his face filled red with anger,

"Ryou!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU HAVE TO HELP YORI!! REMEMBER YOUR DUTY RYOU!! REMEMBER YOUR DUTY!!"

He ran back down to the other benders and took on the defensive once more, he looked back up at Ryou and whispered to himself,

"Please….end this.."

Ryou stared out at the ships again and growled ferociously as white flames poured out of his mouth, he turned around and pushed his arms to the ground and his body found itself being forced upwards towards the sky for a short amount of time as he fell back over the wall over the city, His emotions had found their way out of him again and he hated it, he lashed his arms out in every direction and screamed as he continued running and running, fire burst out of his limbs as he did so and the sight was enough to bring anyone to their knees in utter sympathy for the tortured being.

His screams died down after a while and was reduced to pathetic high pitched squeals as tears ran down his cheeks,

_They cared for me even though I was not theirs to care for; they sheltered my pathetic weak body from these cold winds. They even trained me greater than any firebending teacher could and taught me to be who I am today…and now I have left them to die…at the hands of my own nation…the land of my forefathers….I feel as though I have betrayed them…my parents…my family…they were the only ones I ever had…and now they die for me…_

His thoughts led him to fall upon the ground and after a while he gathered himself and forced himself up breathing deeply and forcing a blank expression once again. And he continued, as though nothing had happened…It was, in all actuality, a very scary and unreal site to see someone do something like that, it was absurd, and almost impossible, but his emotions hid them selves well and receded once more into his mind.

Yori smiled as she stared at the figure coming close, she ran to him and jumped into his arms as she giggled with happiness and hope upon seeing the familiar face,

"Ryou!! You made it!! I'm so glad your coming,"

She pushed her hair behind her back and let out a deep breath

"How are they, the warriors I mean?"

Ryou broke his eyes away from Yori and breathed in now looking on towards Katara,

"Were leaving then? Ill help pack everything up."

His expression never changed as he grabbed boxes and bags that had been lying around the boat for a long time even before this day and stared back only for a moment at Yori with that same blank expression.

She stood completely still and stared at Ryou as he packed everything up and her face turned dark and the smile faded…

"Yori, could you possibly help with the packing, it would be very appreciated"

The master questioned her,

"Yori? Yori!"

She jumped a little but her expression remained the same,

"Oh yea sure…"

She too began picking up boxes and bags and slowly the dreary group packed the boat up completely in total silence they finished the job.

Ryou pulled the mast up and got all the sails open after a while and made sure everything was in check and ready for the journey. He pated his hand on the wheel and the old master walked up to the wheel and grabbed hold of it, Ryou pointed a finger fiercely as a large rope holding the boat to the ice and the boat was jerked forward moving slowly away from the giant sheet of ice they once called their home. Ryou faded into the belly of the ship and sat down staring blanking at the wall as Yori entered the room with him. She to stared off into space and the silence lasted for what seemed like weeks before Yori finally turned to Ryou and asked,

"Their dead, aren't they…."

His face remained still as he stared into nothingness repressing any emotion that dared to take a peek onto his lips and let itself out…

Yori turned her head back to its blank expression and a tear wriggled free from its prison and streamed down her face hitting the floor it echoed through the cabin in the dead silence, Ryou stretched an arm over her and let her fall onto his body as she cried into his chest holding onto him with all the strength she had and poured out her emotions onto him, His head tilted over on top of her back as his emotionless face continued to stare off into the darkness….


	5. Chapter 5: Avatar Aang

Chapter 5: Avatar Aang

"Yori, Yori, I'd like you to come up and see this…Ryou, you can come up to if you'd like"

The master moved away from the entrance to the lower deck and looked out the side of the boat, Yori came up from the belly of the ship and Ryou followed soon after.

The sun seemed to follow their ascent from below as it rose far off in the horizon. The suns rays were blocked by giant mountains that lay in front of them, clouds swirled at their tips and they seemed to continue on into infinity and they stared in awe as the boat came closer to their icy peaks.

Yori stared behind them and saw in the distance a shimmer across the horizon and as the sun rose further, the shimmer faded and the giant block of ice that was the southern water tribe could be seen as a small white cloud n the sea.

"Yori, do you see there, in the middle of the mountains, that large thick mountain in the middle of all of them?"

The master pointed towards the crowd of earthen mounds and drew Yori close to her as she spoke,

"That, is the southern air temple, or at least, the mountain it lies on. That's our next stop and theres something very important you need to see there."

She walked towards the front of the ship and moved her arms from side to side as the waves sent them on a path straight through the mountains towards their center.

"But, I thought all the airbenders were…you know…dead…"

Yori continued to stare up at the top of the mountains to see if she could find the temple as she spoke.

"Yes…that may be true, but the past can be a great teacher…"

Katara smiled remembering that was one of Aang's favorite words of advice she paused for a moment and faded from reality dwelling upon a single memory of an airbender she loved very much, who she cared for and tended to in his times of need, but eventually, had to let go of in the end…

The ship jostled its contents forward as it hit the ground hard, Katara, despite her age, pulled a foot in front of her and kept her balance easily while Yori and Ryou fell to the front of the boat.

"Hahaha, get up quickly, we mustn't spend to much time here."

The old master half walked, half ran out of the boat to the edge of the mountain where the flat ground their boat was being tied to rose fast and steeply. Ryou had gotten out and tied up the boat securing it well and helped Yori to get out.

Katara placed a hand against the mountain and took a deep breath in, she smiled faintly and turned around to gather water from the sea around them, she pulled her arms forward and the water found itself being dragged towards the elderly woman. She splashed it against the side of the mountain and the symbol of the air benders was revealed under the dirt that once covered it.

She pushed her hand against the symbol and a large arc seemed to collapse into the mountain and the mountain itself opened up to let the travelers in. The master beckoned for the young benders to follow her and they ran inside with the master only to be cramped in a very small space.

"The mountain looked a lot bigger on the outside, and what, what is this?! My feet are wet!!"

Yori picked up her foot to examine it but it was to dark for her to see anything and everything

"Oh, watch your step, there's a pretty big hole somewhere in here where the water is coming from, you see, in old times, before the war…The air benders created three entrances to each of their temples, these allowed trusted peoples to visit the air nomads without any trouble or harm at all, even though they were open to people, the air benders found safety in their seclusion and the entrances were kept secret. All these entrances were closed when war came, but this one…this one was opened for me…so I could visit him…"

There was silence for a while before Yori interrupted,

"Him? Who is he? Who are you talking about? Is it Aang, the previous avatar? Did he open this for you?"

Yori spat out the questions as if something horrible would happen to her if they didn't come out fast enough.

"Well, we had better get moving then."

The master completely ignored the questions

"Um…sorry to interrupt but, are we just gonna sit here, ooorr, are we going somewhere cause this is getting a little uncomfortable…"

Ryou was pinned up against a wall in his attempt to be courteous to Yori upon their entrance and was left with little room to enter himself, thus his current awkward position.

"Yes lets."

The master moved her arms upwards as best she could in the confined space and the hole she talked about became much clearer now as rumbles were heard beneath them, suddenly a giant pillar of water was lifting them through the vertical tunnel very quickly

"AAAAHHH!!"

Yori screamed and clung for dear life to Ryou who found the whole experience to be rather enjoyable.

"Don't worry Yori were almost there!"

Katara had to scream over the sound of the rushing water beneath them and Yori's screams never ceased,

"Aha, there it is!"

A light was seen high above them and it got bigger and bigger as they got closer and closer, the pillar spat them out of a small hole, as they flew in the air momentarily, the master waved her arm in a circle and the pillar that had flung them into the air became frozen. She then smashed her hands together and the snow amongst the peaks of the mountains gathered beneath the group, they fell softly onto it and katara was the only one to land on her feet.

"HAHA!! That was awesome!!"

Ryou got up quickly and jabbed a fist out lightly as a small puff of flame came out the fist. He jumped to Yori who was still lying in the snow looking very irritated with her current position, Ryou's face went pale and he re-gained his composure and stood up straight,

"I-uh…what I meant was, uh….that was, an excellent feat of engineering! Pure genius, who would have known the airbenders possessed such creativity."

He stretched out an arm towards Yori who violently yanked at it as she used it to help get herself up.

"Ugh, so, master katara, what was it I needed to see here?"

She brushed off the snow on her clothes and her face widened in awe as she stared all around her at brilliant architecture and timeless relics,

"This, this is the southern air temple isn't it?! This is amazing!! So well kept, even after 160 years!! How is it possible!"

Yori went around touching everything in sight, smiling at everything in sight, almost worshiping everything in sight. Katara looked away from the others and to the ground after Yori's comment.

"It isn't possible…"

"What was that?"

Yori walked towards the master and Ryou followed close behind.

"Oh, its…its nothing, come on, its time you met your teacher."

Yori was surprised, and Ryou was aswell, the sprinted towards the master as she walked on, as they had stood petrified in astonishment,

"But, master, the airbenders are all dead, how could there be one that lived this long, or even IS alive!"

Ryou came close to the master and his very presence that near to her forced the question upon her,

"Who ever said it would be her airbending teacher?"

Katara continued on and reached a large circular door at the top of the temple, the symbol of the air benders lied on it along with a long light blue piece of wood straight down the middle of the door. The master pulled a key forth from her shirt, it was attached to a necklace she wore all the time and was made from little brown balls of wood and a light blue metal key as its pendant. The key was adorned with the symbol of the airbenders and Ryou and Yori had become almost completely astonished by how much about the master they never knew before.

"You never told us you were a friend of the air benders!"

"How did you get that key, what is it for?"

"I thought their door were sealed with airbending not locks…"

There were so many more questions that Katara lost track of who asked what,

"Would you hush up!"

She continued on to the door and placed the key in the middle of the long wooden board lying in the middle of the door,

"The door was sealed with airbending, but the previous avatar saw it fit to make it accessible by key as well, so the next avatar may see what lie with…..No….how is…wha,who….how?!"

The master fell to her knees and Ryou and Yori heard the echo outside,

"What's wrong master, are you all right what is…whoa"

Ryou stared in awe at the thousands upon thousands of statues that surrounded them Yori came in behind him and spun around staring at the statues as she ran to the master and put her arm around her,

"What is it master? This place is amazing, why are you crying?"

Yori looked up to see a large statue of an old air bender in front of them, his head shaved clean and his eyes held the joy of a young buy within them, tattoos ran up and down his body and he wore loose robes that dangled towards the ground.

"Avatar Aang…"

Katara looked up at the statue and continued to cry,

"Don't believe what you see in front of you, it isn't him, it cant be!! It's a lie, a mockery!! They did it to taunt us!! Have they no respect!!"

The master threw dirt balls she gathered off the ground in front of her at the statue of the avatar.

"I don't understand, who are they, and why would such a wonderful statue be a mockery?"

Katara looked up at Yori with tears in her eyes and swallowed her words as she spoke through the pain,

"Its not…It's not possible!! The air benders made, they made these statues! How could they have made this when….when they were dead for 100 years before Aang became a fully realized avatar! I saw this shrine almost 60 years ago!! His statue was not here! I came her 20 years ago! The statue was not here!! I came here…I came here 16 years ago….16 years ago…and this statue, this mockery! Was NOT here!"

Yori looked up into the statues penetrating eyes and looked back at her master,

"So your saying, an enemy of ours, MADE this statue and went through all the trouble to put it here just to mock us?! Who would do that?"

Katara crouched as far as she could as her nose touched the ground her tears filled the ground beneath her.

"They would, she would…that evil, foul woman, she would do it…I knew I should have killed her when I had the chance…and she mocks us with this…cruel…completely and utterly cruel…"

She stood up and walked to the other side of the statue. Her eyes became larger than the moon itself and her mouth moved downwards beyond anything humanly possible, Yori backed away and tears welded up in her face, Ryou had seen this sort of anger before, in himself, and he knew it was dangerous, he grabed Yori and closed her within his arms sheltering her away from the master so she would not see the event.

Words of hate flew through the air as the master pulled water out of the air around the statue, the water enveloped the statue and the masters arms flung forwards and the statue inside the bubble of water crashed against the wall, stone flew in every direction and Ryou had to bend a few powerful jets of white flame to reduce the dangerous stones flying towards them to dust. Katara moved forward towards the remains and a glint of red shown in the rubble. She picked up a red scroll that must have been incased in the statue, she opened the scroll and a streak of blood ran through the middle of the parchment as well as a smudgy red handprint that took up most of the scroll. In dark letters across the scroll it read,

_Someone very special came to visit us the other day, wouldn't you know it, it was a young air bender, you wouldn't happen to know him would you? Anyways, the boy claimed he wanted to finish what his parents couldn't and, well, lets just say he didn't feel to great after the experience, He wanted you to know that he loved you and his father, I don't know why anyone would say such a thing, unless maybe they were dyeing, I figured such a sweet boy would like to give his folks something to remember him by, what could be sweeter than something he made himself, something that came…straight from the heart…He couldn't gather the strength to sign it himself so, he just had me put his hand print on the scroll, rather crude don't you think? I would have thought his parents would have raised him better! I hope you enjoyed this little gift of his, and I hope to see you very soon….._

_ Your Dearest Friend,_

_ Azula_


	6. Chapter 6: Ashes

Chapter 6: Ashes

Katara had cried for what seemed like hours and they had been stopped at the frozen water that was jetting out from the hole they arrived from.

"I'm sorry Yori…What I meant…"

She swallowed harshly as she continued crying wiping her tears away as she tried to get up, Ryou offered a hand to help her up and she slowly got up to her feet,

"What I meant to show you, was the avatar cycle…I was going to tell you about A…Aang before I saw that _thing!_ Aang will be your guide as you progress in life, he will teach you all you wish to know about the avatar and the best part about that…is that he, is a part, of you. You can contact him anytime you like, that is, once you learn how to contact him! Ha.."

She forced a laugh as she wiped more tears away; she took a deep breath in through her nose, and let it out slowly through her mouth.

"Pheew, alright, lets get going."

She sniffed her nose and chopped of the rigid tip of the icy pillar and she climbed on top of the ice and motioned for the others to join her, she froze their feet to the ice and pushed her arms down quickly as the icy pillar plunged down to the base of the mountain.

They got out of the entrance from which they came earlier that day and the master pushed her hand against the air symbol again as a giant block of pure rock covered the entrance.

"We should head for the southern earth kingdom isles, there's someone a need to visit before we continue on to the northern tribe."

She wiped up all that was left of her tears and the sunset as they boarded the ship and left headed north.

_Was that really a whole day we spent there?_

Yori had thousands of other questions running through her head as the ship neared a completely vertical cliff side and three islands around it. The cliff was a giant circle and seemed to be to perfected and flat to be natural made.

Ryou and Yori came out of the lower decks and looked out the side of the boat at the giant cliff, They jumped backwards and screamed as loud rumble was heard from behind the wall, the wall itself opened up completely and the water rushed inside pulling the boat in as well.

"Always outdoing herself…"

Katara softly spoke to herself as she shook her head. There was a long river going all the way around the inner part of the cliff, which now it was much more obvious it was a wall. There was a bustling city in the center of the center of the giant circle and the boat was led by the current through various canals as giant blocks of earth rose and fell controlling the currents of the water.

"Those are earth benders!! Wow, this place is amazing!!"

She was right, there were earth benders lined up all across the edges of the canals bending the earth that was controlling the currents, the finally reached a dock and their ship closed within an earthen wall to keep it from going anywhere.

"Wow, that's a lot more convenient than tying it up and anchoring everywhere we go."

Ryou stared all across the small dock where other ships were parked similarly,

"Come on now kids, their just earthbenders, you'll be seeing a lot of those here believe me now co."

Her words were interrupted as a figure suddenly burst forth from far away on a giant earthen platform she bent to take her towards the master, jumped of the earthen platform and hugged Katara,

"Katara!! I could see you from a mile away"

There was complete silence across a large black field, there was a temple like structure in the middle of it painted red and black and made from steel, as the wind blew the ground seemed to fly away as small black particles lifted from the earth as flew across the field. Behind the temple there was a large area where the ground had been replaced with steel, two figures stood on the platform one dressed in long flowing burgundy robes, the other wore pointed shoulder spikes and leather armor.

"NO!! move your hand across your stomach as you breathe in, as you let the breath out, force your arm out in front of you!! AGAIN!"

The armored figure did a long set of fluid movements as electricity formed in a ring around his body, as his arms moved up the ring lifted above his head, he opened a fist and pulled it downwards as the electricity seemed to follow it as if it were a whip, he then jumped high in the air and spun multiple times as the whip of electricity struck the ground multiple times, he landed softly and did a back flip as electricity poured out of his feet, his arms were out at his sides and slowly, one are moved across his torso as the other stayed completely stiff and straight pointed away from him, the hand at his belly suddenly, and quickly shot forward as a cyclone of electricity shot horizontally out of the two fingers he had pointed out, as the vortex continued, excess charge shot out his other hand in tiny sparks that fell to the ground fast, as the vortex slowed, he pulled the arm that had shot it into his torso region, the other arm continued to shoot sparks from it, his hand then moved to the right of his body, shooting straight forward from his torso sending out a small bolt of lightning, he pulled the arm in once more and shot to the left with the same result, his other arm however still remained stiff as the sparks started to slow, they finally stopped as smoke rose from the fingertips, he pulled his arms in and suddenly a few small arcs of lightning appeared around his body as he fell to the ground in pain from his electrocution. Now, not only did his fingers smoke, but his whole body.

Now, you see what happens when you do it wrong?! I hope it hurt more this time than last, do it again, and this time, don't...screw…it…up! AGAIN!!"

The cruel old woman shot a blue flame at his feet and the boy jumped to his feet and started the motions once more.

As the boy continued on, the old woman paid no attention to her student as she looked out at the black plain,

"Look at it Zai, just look at it…Sozin's comet granted us its power and this entire area was turned to ashes, completely uninhabitable, or so they think…So much hard work went into destroying all of this, annihilating it…all for nothing, that filthy avatar and his little friends stopped the firelord, that sad pitiful man…You will not be a failure as he was, because I raised you to be the best. And you were raised to take revenge on those who defeated us…and you will, because _I_ raised you."

The orange sky around them lit up to a fierce blue as the vortex of electricity was created again by the young bender, it returned momentarily to its peachy color but flashed blue twice more before the blood curdling sound of flesh on electricity pierced the ears of the white haired witch.

_Thud… thud.._

His knees hit the steel, then his whole body, he breathed heavily against the warm steel as smoke rose from his leather garments, it burned his skin horribly as the heated leather brushed his skin, the smoke made it hard for him to breathe and he began to cough.

"You know, I hear that the feeling of a true electric shock makes you collapse into yourself as the pain seers through your body and "lights up" your nerves, they even say…if you can hit someone with a lightning strike, they could become your slave just so they wouldn't have to feel the pain once more…However, some don't have the privilege not to feel pain…not even you, my perfect son.."

She gestured with her arms at shot a small bolt of electricity at the already crippled boy, the shock made his nerves jump all over the place and his body flailed about as it jump started his body and flung him from his stomach, through the air and onto his butt. He got up from the ground.

"Mo.."

The old woman pierced him a terrifying glare,

"I mean, master…I need to take a break, I cant do this anymore, I haven't slept in days."

The old woman stood completely rigid and still, she laughed,

"Good, then that's all the more motivation to execute this form perfectly."

She went to the far side of the steel platform and sat on a cushion, she poured a cup of tea for herself and took a small sip,

"Again."

She said calmly as the boy began the gestures once more.

"I will be perfect…just you watch…"

He whispered under his breath as he continued to bend. Using every once of mental strength he had to focus on every movement of a muscle as the electricity began forming around him.

The old woman smiled as her perceptive ears picked up every last breath the boy took and smiled as she continued sipping at her tea.

"So, this is the avatar then is it?"

The woman seemed old, but her talk, posture, everything about her was younger than even Yori, this caught both her and Ryou by surprise as they looked at each other confused.

She had never actually had a chance to introduce herself to someone as the avatar and was kind of excited and nervous to finally do it.

"Yes, I am avata.."

"Yea, yea, I've heard it once I've heard it a million times, so what's her name?"

Yori jumped back suddenly as she realized the woman had a blindfold on, there were weird markings on the blindfold and Yori couldn't understand how the woman could bend when she couldn't see, let a alone how she knew they had arrived.

"This is Yori, and this other boy here is Ryou, he's a firebender and will be accompanying the avatar on her journey, How are your eyes?"

FINALLY!! A question Yori understood!

"Eh, their fine, I never really cared for them much anyways."

The old woman crossed her arms and looked away from Katara.

"Toph, those are serious burns, have you been doing what I told you to do every night?"

The master leaned in to the woman and pulled the blindfold down revealing her empty white eyes that were frozen in place, then there were the burns, a giant diagonal scar ran across where the blindfold had been, it was pretty grotesque and Yori couldn't help but scream,

"hahah, classic reaction! So, does she know about them?"

The woman stood still as Katara inspected the scars,

"Shhhh! No, I don't want to bother her with that until she's ready to handle it."

The woman turned away and pushed her arms down as the earth quaked behind her, Yori jumped again,

"You know, after 60 years I thought you would have changed, but you're still exactly the same! Always trying to protect everyone like you're their mother or something!!"

"Toph, I am her mother…well, sort of…"

"I know I know, but you don't wanna mess around with all this spirit stuff, she's gonna have to find out someday…"

The earthbender whispered the last part of her sentence the pulled her arms backwards pulling the group close to her,

"Come on, I'll take you to the map room."

Yori and Ryou were just as confused as they were before but the master waterbender was completely calm, as was the earthbender.

"Weeeell…uh, this sure is a nice city you've got here.."

Yori scratched her head as she couldn't think of anything else to say, Ryou attempted to keep a stiff face as he usually did around older people he didn't know, "its respectful, respect your elders Yori" that's what he'd always say, and annoyed her to death.

"You really think so? Well, wouldn't you like to know that I built this whole place all by myself! The walls, the buildings, with a little help from your master here, the canals too. She was also a big help in making the islands, it took a really long time ya know, but it's worth it for sure."

They had been riding on a giant earthbending hill that was moving rather slowly so as not to accidentally crush anything.

"haha, yea, those were the days, how long ago was that? Like 40 years id bet! I wonder if we still have the strength in us to do something like that again.."

The earthbender rolled her head as any other person would roll their eyes,

"Oh katara, just because your like 70 years old doesn't mean we have to reminisce on the good'ol days, we've got tons more right in front of us!"

The earthbender slowed down and decreased the size of the moving hill as the moved into a denser part of the city.

"You know, I think she's right, you two seemed to have aged really well, most 70 year old people wouldn't even be able to move their fingers and you two can do flips, spin around, and all that other shnazzy stuff! Its amazing really."

Yori smiled in awe at the realization of how old her master and mother actually was. She had never really considered her age a factor as she could easily win in any water bending duel.

"Yea, she's right ya know, still haven't quite figured it out, but the others that traveled with us are exactly the same, like Snoozles and Zuko, and Suki too. Maybe the spirits blessed us with really long lives!! Maybe there's treasure hidden somewhere for us too!!"

Katara bent over laughing at the earthbender,

"You know, I always thought the things you said when we were younger were stupid and immature, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Congratulations on your amazing realization

Katara sat back up and frowned,

"I take that back."

The hill stopped moving and while Yori and Ryou were so engaged in the masters banter they failed to notice the earthebender had bent a whole in the wall of an enormous building with a giant map in the middle and four boxes filled with little earthen creations that looked a lot like pieces to a board game, each box had a different type of piece in it, the red on had figures with a fire nation symbol on top, the green one had figures with earth kingdom symbols on top, the blue ne had figures with the water tribe symbol on top, the last box was light blue and the pieces inside it had grown dusty, they had an air nomad symbol on top of them.

Toph bent a few of the green ones over to a spot in the northern earth kingdom and a few others to a spot in the southern earth kingdom.

"I'm headed down there after you guys leave, were gonna try a rebuild the ash lands and make them livable again, these people up here are doing some work in Ba Sing Se to help keep order there, after they were taken back from the firenation, they were in complete disorder whether the earth king would admit it or not. After you guys finish up in the northern water tribe go ahead and meet me…here"

In her pause she moved the earth pieces from the south to towards the center of the map, very near a large lake in between the northern and southern earth kingdoms, all the while, there were six or seven shady looking men looking at the map and paying attention to everything the earthbender said and seemed to be taking notes of some sort.

"If there's any trouble, Suki will be in Ba Sing Se leading the "social service scholars" and will be able to give you a place to say or anything you need for that matter, Sokka is in the northern water tribe.."

She bent a few of the blue pieces onto the giant blue continent at the tip of the map

"Waiting for you to arrive, Zuko…"

She then pulled forth a couple red pieces and placed them on a red continent on the west side of the map.

"Is still in the Fire Nation keeping the peace and has agreed to always have an open room in the palace for the avatar and her friends if they should need shelter or anything at all…"

She paused and swiped her arm in front of her as all the pieces returned to their rightful boxes, on of the cloaked men came forward with a bunch of scrolls and put them in front of him as he bowed down to the earth bender.

"Aren't these guys just great?"

She grabbed the scrolls and handed one to each of the group and the man kept a few for himself,

"Just in case…"

The earth bender said as she led them out of the room, the scrolls contained a map and a verbal description of all that was said, the map contained markings of all the positions Toph had pointed out on the map, all of this was explained as the walked back to the docks.

"Good luck on your journey avatar, keep your eyes on that fire bender, I think he's got a thing for you."

Yori smiled at Ryou questioningly and Ryou would have blushed insanely had he not trained himself not to show emotions and he simply smiled back at Yori who faded into the lower deck.

The earth bender placed the blindfold back over her eyes, and her face grimaced in pain as it brushed over the sensitive area where she had been burned.

Katara looked back at the earth bender and frowned as she almost always did,

"I'll get that water for you, I promise…I owe it to you, you wont have to worry about that scar anymore…I promise…"

She walked slowly onto the boat and stopped suddenly when Toph screamed at her,

"Katara!"

There was a long pause as Katara looked sadly back at the earthbender,

"Be careful…."

"You to Toph, you to…"

She boarded the boat and a few earthbenders lowered the gate they created earlier that day and the boat shifted slowly as the current dragged it slowly out of the docks.

Anyone would have assumed the earth bender was crying by the sound she had in her voice, but her eyes could do no more than stare blankly at the backside of the blindfold. Some people chose to hide their emotions…she didn't have a choice.


	7. Chapter 7:The Master of Elements

Chapter 7: The Master of Elements

"How long have we been at sea now?"

Yori leaned over the edge of the ship and stared into the water that slapped across the side of the boat.

"Youre a water bender Yori, you are supposed to enjoy being at sea!"

Katara smiled as she stared off into the distance at a giant block of ice that lay in front of them. They had been at sea for nearly a week, if not more, since the left the southern earth kingdom. Ryou never showed any annoyance with the situation and simply offered his presence to the other two in the group as the sailed to the northern water tribe.

"Do you see that children? That is the northern water tribe, that giant wall, is the entrance. We finally made it."

She had visited the northern tribe many times since the war ended and it was much easier to find than the first time when they were looking for a water bending master to teach them. To think, she had become the greatest master now, she smiled at the memories and the boat came to a halt before the wall.

"Wow, this place is amazing!!,"

Just then the wall opened up and the ship sailed on inside, water benders were within a series of walls as the water beneath their boat rose and fell leading them to the inner city.

"This place is rather…amazing.."

Despite his attempt to hide his excitement, he failed miserably and looked all around him as water benders greeted them and led them off the boat, a man stood at the docks waiting for them. Katara ran to him and jumped in his arms,

"Sokka!! Its so great to see you!"

She held him tightly and released her grip when the avatar and Ryou exited the boat.

"So, this is the avatar then is it? I don't know…it's your word against the word of all the monks…but we can try."

Yori began to get very angry with the master, for every one question answered, twelve more appeared,

"Katara, when are you planning on explaining all of this stuff to me?"

She ran to catch up with the master but she simply continued her conversations with the man,

"Is that him? The "avatar"? Hmph…I hate him already, but these monks tend to be rather ignorant. How are we going to do this?"

She had a worried expression on her face and she turned to Yori and smiled,

"It'll all be answered once this gets worked out."

Yori ranted aimlessly at Ryou who listened to every word but simply looked over to her and smiled when she was done.

"UUGGHH! Would it kill you to say something every once in a while!!"

She crossed her arms and looked off at the group of monks and a young boy that approached them.

"Master Katara, have you no manners, you should know to bow when in the presence of the avatar!"

…………………………………………

"Things are looking up for us Zai…after you mastered that last form, there is little left that I can teach you…It also turns out there is an inner conflict within the water tribe, they seem to have become confused as to what the identity of the true avatar really is."

The old woman smiled as she penetrated a young boys eyes who sat on a platform on a much lower level than her own.

"Yes master, this really could be our opportunity to strike."

His face never looked up to the old woman as he spoke, or at all during the whole confrontation.

"The avatar seems to be traveling with a firebender…a pitiful child raised by water benders, a true disgrace to the firenation…"

Zai never really understood why she always spoke of the fire nation as though she were its queen and was the greatest place the world had ever seen, and yet, she had been banished, wouldn't that make her a disgrace?

"Master, why do you believe him to be a disgrace, you yourself were banished from the fire nation."

The woman almost killed him with the look she gave him. He took in a deep breath thinking it would be his last.

"You're wrong…I was never banished from the fire nation. The fire nation was strong, powerful, beautiful….perfect…No, I was not banished from the fire nation, I was banished from a piece of earth that lies in the western sea, a place filled with pathetic weak creatures who wouldn't last a single second in the old world…the better world…I was never banished from the fire nation…"

Zai understood perfectly now. That was a word he used a lot, a word he thought of a lot. From his perfect bending, to his perfect home, to his perfect teacher…to his perfect mother. Most would resent their parents for treating them so horribly, but there was something about the way his mother, Azula, treated him; it made him feel a great sense of respect for her. She had broken him at an early age, and now he was her pawn.

"I see…how do you suppose we should confront the avatar?"

Azula's smile widened greatly,

"So quick to get to the avatar, when the true risk lies at our doorstep. Earth benders, and water benders are head here to try and rebuild this place to make it a livable place…if they discover us, were finished. You know what we must do then don't you?"

Zai smiled just as maliciously,

"Kill them all?"

Azula laughed in pleasure from the comment,

"Perhaps, but remember what I taught you, wait for the enemy to come to you, then, when the perfect moment arrives, strike them, and destroy them."

Zai pondered for a while before he lifted his head up,

"Lure them in, get them where we want them, a place where we have the upper hand, and when they are trapped, we strike."

Azula got up and walked down to her son, she pulled him up from the ground so they were at eye level, she lifted his bowed head so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Excellent…its such a…perfect..plan…you've earned it, you can look me in the eyes.."

……………………………………………..

"No, I'm sorry but I will not bow in front of this, this, this child!"

The master swiped her arm through the air and ice cracked beneath it,

"WHAT?! You will bow to me! I, am the avatar!!"

The boy who claimed to be the avatar stepped forward towards the master showing no respect at all.

"What a pitiful lie, the true avatar would be much more humble than you! This girl here, she is the avatar!"

She pointed at Yori who backed away and blushed as if she weren't the one Katara had pointed at.

"I really think you should listen to my sister…she wouldn't lie about something like this, please."

The man begged the priests and obviously respected his input more than that of the master water bender because they motioned the girl forward.

"WHAT!! Theres no way you could possibly think this, this southern scum is the avatar! HA! She couldn't even stand up against, a, a koala seal!!"

"Wanna make a bet on that you little spoiled ostrich horse egg?"

Yori stepped forward and put a fist out at the boy, the master grabbed her other arm and pulled her back,

"Your better than that Yori, to fight with such a little brat… go on to the priests, hopefully they aren't as ignorant as I think they are."

They exchanged a light chuckle with each other and Yori went forth towards the priests who examined her.

"No, no…no, its possible she could be the avatar, but it is highly unlikely…This boy has proven several times his capabilities as the avatar…so, we must pit them against each other in battle, who ever is the true Avatar is sure to win…"

The priest left without word from Yori who stared amazed at what they had just said, or even the great master katara,

"I could go for that, its good enough for me!"

Sokka said and walked forward with the priests.

"This is crazy, completely crazy!! What is it with men and fighting, they think it will solve everything!! Ughh!!"

Katara slapped her forehead and moved on with little other choice than to follow the priest orders, after all, even their word was more powerful than the chiefs.

What a screwed up world when crazy spirit channelers have more say than the chief of a nation!

Katara thought to herself.

"It sounds like this'll work to me! Lets go, you'll beat this kid no problem."

Ryou ran forward to catch up with the other after he said this to Yori who slapped her forehead as well before running alongside Ryou. They finally got to a big flat area just below the capitol, Katara recognized the place and respected it more than any other place in the whole northern tribe.

"This remind you of anything sis?"

Sokka punched her shoulder,

"Come on Sokka, your how old and you still talk like that? Grow up.."

"Look who's talking!"

Sokka smiled and Katara tried to hide hers, she remembered an event almost exactly like this one, but a lot less was on the line, after all this was the avatar, all her event was was about water bending training, the whole thing seemed silly to her now that she looked back on it, but had no regrets.

Yori closed in on the middle of the area and Ryou had stopped a while back behind her to watch from the sidelines.

"Would the avatar and the incompetent little girl please step forward.

The boy smiled and Yori closed a fist as the ice beneath her was crushed, she glared at the boy who almost jumped at the sight.

"Now, bow to each other, and begin."

Yori bowed, but the boy did not, he simply punched an arm forward as a chunk of ice hit yori in the stomach, she flew in the air and flipped as she landed on her feet, she spread her arms and the boy fell in a hole in the ice just created, she sealed it up and only the boys face was left out of the hole.

"Why don't you breath some fire "avatar" get yourself out of this mess why don't ya! HA!"

The boy tried to breath fire as he blew out his nose heavily, the cold air allowed for his breathe to be seen in the air,

"See that! Smoke!! I'm firebending!! See, I am the avatar!!"

He struggled more and more, one of the priest hiding in the back motioned his arms and the boy was set free, no one noticed what he had done.

"Haha!! See?!"

Yori was extremely surprised and looked back at katara who looked in anger at the priests, she looked to Ryou who pointed his head at his, they were in fists doing little punches as best they could without being noticed, Yori smiled.

She bent towards the ground then back up as she punched into the air, she did it a few times and all that happened was giant chunks of ice flew at her opponent who sent them flying back at her, she however, would catch them with her hands and throw them back at the boy, unlike him who simply stopped them in flight and bent them back to her.

She continued to punch and focused as hard as she could, feeling the anger she felt towards the boy,

Come on Yori, remember what Ryou was telling you about firebending, "It comes from the breath, firebenders find a source for their power and release it, for most this is anger, for others it is a mix of emotions…" she told her self repetitively continuing to throw fist in the air, chunks of ice continued on for a long time, until at last, a small puff of fire, not even powerful enough to last beyond a few inches flew from her hand instead of ice from the ground, she threw a couple dozen more punches of small flame until finally a full fledged blast of fire released itself from her hand.

"HA!! Ryou, Ryou I did it!! Did you see that?! Katara, you, weird guy with the beard, did you see that!! I did that!! I'm a water bender!! I, I made f-f-fire!!"

She failed to notice the other boy had dodged the flames and sent a giant ice ball straight at her head, she fell to the ground as the boy became a blurred vision and she saw Ryou run towards the boy with white flames engulfing his hands as he chased the boy away before running toward Yori as she faded from reality…


	8. Chapter 8: The Spirit World

Chapter 8: The Spirit World

"Yori?"

Yori didn't recognize the voice, but it comforted her and, somehow, she felt as though she had heard it before.

"Yori, its good to finally see you."

Yori became confused and looked around but only saw black,

"Who are you? Why cant I see anything? Where am I?"

She felt around her, but , couldn't feel anything.

"It would help you see if you opened your eyes…"

She felt like jumping off the cliffs of the northern tribe she was so embarrassed, but when she opened her eyes, she noticed she was not in the northern tribe, but instead she was surrounded by a giant black earth with the red sky of the setting sun above her.

"I am avatar Aang, your previous life…This place that you are in, is the land of the burning earth. It was created in the last stretches of the war against the fire nation. When sozin's comet passed, their armies barraged the earth with fire decemation everything in their path, the result, is this place…"

Yori looked around her and almost started crying at what she was seeing, she noticed then that her body was completely blue, and she was floating in mid air, she screamed loudly and felt as though she was going to fall, but she didn't.

"Yori, you are in the spirit world, or at least, the part of it that lies on an alternate level of reality that the other people of this world live in. I brought you to this place because there is something you need to see…Do you see far of in the distance that large building?"

She peered out on the giant black plain, until she spotted it, next thing she knew they were dragged straight to the spot, there was a young boy about 18 bending electricity in front of him, the lightning he created went straight through Yori as she screamed even louder than before.

"Its alright, they cant see, or touch you while we are like this…"

"Who is that down there, how is it possible to bend lightning like that?"

Yori looked at the elder avatar who stared down at the boy and another old woman near him.

"That is Zai, and his mother Azula is the one over there. Powerful firebenders are tought to bend lightning and few can do it. It is extremely deadly and requires perfection to execute currectly…"

He continued staring down and looked at the old woman he called Azula,

"She is particularly evil…im sure she has raised her son the same way, these people, they are after you, they wish to restart the war and take down the avatar and the other nations. You must do your best to avoid them, they are much to powerful for you to face right now…"

Yori looked on in awe as the boy continued shooting lightning in every which way,

"Ill try, but, I don't know…these people look like they mean buissiness…where am I suppose to go?"

The old man remained as serious as he was when they started and explained everything,

"To Ba Sing Se, the city of great walls and powerful benders…The earth king is sure to take you in and there you will train in earthbending until you must learn fire, however, it seems you already have a teacher…"

Yori came to a realization as the avatar spoke,

"No way!! How could I be so stupid!! That's why the master always made me spend so much time with him, that's why he told me all that stuff about firebending!! I feel so stupid!!"

she smacked her head and stared at the ground,

"Even an avatar feels stupid once in a while…I know that from my own experience…If you ever need me again, you can always contact me…You will find a way…"

Yori tried to grab at the avatars shoulder but missed desperately,

"Avatar Aang, from all the stories I heard, you were a fun loving, crazy, funny, ecstatic little guy, why are you so much different than I have heard?"

The avatar stopped in his tracks and looked back at Yori,

"There comes a time, when everyone needs to grow up…"

Yori was disappointed by his answer and was almost fearful of when this time would come for her.

The avatar faded off into the distance and Yori was left alone in the land of the burning earth.

"Geez, isn't the avatar suppose to help people? And he just left me heeaaaaahhh!!"

Her body turned to a streak of blue light and flew towards the northern tribe, she smashed into her body which lay on a small bed in a smaller room with a book shelf and Katara sitting down reading a book. Ryou was sitting next to the bed hold ing the avatars hand as she hit her body violently, her eyes glowed and she took a deep breath,

"Yori!! Your okay!!"

He lifted her up and hugged her as he face filled red with blood as he squeezed her hard, her head pointed towards Katara who smiled and put down the book she was reading, "The legend of the spirit stones", she wondered what it was about as the master also came close and hugged Yori.

"Gaaahh!! You guys are chocking me!!"

They both let go and Katara smiled in relief,

"After you launched that fireball, the priests accepted the fact that you were the avatar, they ran off to the temple however and are hiding in shame, they'll never admit they were wrong again, typical."

Yori laughed as Ryou embraced her again and let go quickly,

"Im just..just really glad your okay, that kid was taken care of, youll never have to worry about him again!"

Yori smiled and pretty much ignored Ryou's completely un-normal babbling, as she stared at Katara,

"Master, I have some questions for you.."

She left the room with Katara and Ryou was left alone as he continued talking on to some invisible person in the room.

"The…the spirit world, I think, I think I was there just now when I fainted…"

"Its very likely you were in the spirit world, Aang first entered the spirit world completely by accident when he found a statue of a spirit in the wilderness…Avatar Roku warned him about Sozins Comet that day and was able to contact Avatar Roku, and enter the spirit world ever since it happened."

Yori looked confused,

"Avtar Roku, he was the avatar before Aang then? I think I saw him there, Aang I mean, he told me about this Azula lady, and her son…"

Katara looked surprised and shook Yori,

"Where are they? Azula has a son?"

Yori got extremely scared as the master went crazy right in front of her,

"I, I, I think so, I saw him, and uh, he was lightning bending or something, they were, they were in a giant building, that was…was in the middle of a bunch of ashes, the burning earth or something like that.."

The master ran back to the room and Yori followed,

"Ryou, we must be on our way, we need to get to Ba Sing Se quickly and we must make sure not to travel by ground for very long. The priests set up a large ship and supplies for our journey to Ba Sing Se, they wont even know we are gone, they want us out of here anyways…come on then."

She rushed the kids out of the room and Ryou smiled very creepily at Yori, so much that she jumped backwards when she saw him, They ran on to the docks and reached that old man again that was waiting when they came.

"Sokka, Aang contacted Yori and warned her about Azula and told her she had a son, I fear we have less time than we thought…You need to go to Firelord Zuko and warn him about this, perhaps he can help us…"

Katara hurried onto the ship and the man was obviously shaken just as much as Yori and Ryou were,

"Ill be sure to do that, you know where to find SUki right? She should still be in the city helping out…Go straight to the city, don't take any detours, we don't wanna play around with this…Be careful."

The ship suddenly got moving and they reached the outer wall before to long, They saw the man off in the distance getting onto a ship with a few more men as the walls opened up in front of them and the ship sailed off into the sea.

"We JUST got there, why did we have to leave so soon?! I wanted to spend more time there, what was the point in going there if we weren't even going to be there for very long!! NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE!! EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING SO FAST!! STOOOPP!! I CANT HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!!"

Ryou stepped over to Yori who was now crumpled up on the floor crying, he put an arm around her and shushed her,

"Im sure all of this is for good reason, their just trying to protect us…don't worry about it, you should go down below deck and rest, ill talk to the master…"

Yori stopped her crying and slowly went down below deck and Ryou stood up and walked towards Katara.

"You know, she cant take much more of this, I wouldn't be able to..neither would you…we need to slow things down, everything is happening much to fast for her to handle, she JUST found out she's the avatar and we throw all of this stuff on her? We really need to slow things down for her.."

Katara looked up at Ryou,

"You know, they say theres a time when everyone needs to grow up…but you need a chance to be a kid, I appreciate your input but all of this is necessary. Azula is one of, if not the most dangerous person in the world, she is ruthless, and will stop at nothing to kill anyone in her path. She can track us down without even lifting a finger or striaininga muscle in her brain at all, we cant remain in anyone place for long, we cannot risk Yori's life, she may not know it, but her life as the avatar…may just be one of the most important ever…Ending a war is one thing, preventing a war is completely different…"

………………………………

"AZULA!! The avatar and her group have left the northern tribe, they are headed for Ba Sing Se…"

A runner scrambled into the room where Azula sat high on an imaginary throne, Zai at her side. Another runner came flying through the door,

"The earth and water benders are at the very edge of the region, they are moving very slowly however and just set up camp."

Azula smiled and Zai looked up at her,

"Thank you both very much, go on ahead and moniter both of their movements, you, tell me when they have reached Ba Sing Se, and you, tell me when the group of benders reaches the inner area of the burning lands. GO!!"

They ran off outside and mounted giant lizards that ran off quickly in opposite directions.

"Zai, go to Ba Sing Se, get the earth kingdom clothes out of your room and leave with one of the ostrich horses, they'll never know who you are.."

"Yes master, be careful"

She smiled as Zai ran off to his room and secretly wished in her mind for his safety as well.


	9. Chapter 9: The Journey

Chapter 9: The Journey

As much as she tried to forget they were on the sea, she simply couldn't help but get sick as the boat rocked back and forth. She looked up from the churning seas to see a giant chunk of earth lying in front of them, a giant light brown wall smooth as the waves beneath them lay straight ahead.

"Don't worry Yori, we wont be at sea for a while once we stop here."

The master bent her arms back and the ship started to slow down,

"Maybe I can get some answers out of you then, and you can tell me why everything's happening so fast?!"

there was a short pause as Yori glared at the master, something she didn't do often. Katara sighed in relief when Ryou came running up,

"That's the wall of Ba Sing Se, the city is renowned for its walls, even after 60 years of peace, their gates are still closed tight."

Ryou looked over to the master and mouthed to her,

You owe me one…

The master made a final push with her arms and the boat was led by the waves into a dock, the wall plunged deep into the waves and high into the clouds past the dock. The stepped out of the ship and Yori crossed her arms pushing away Ryou as he tried to put an arm around her.

"Were headed to the palace, im sure you'll love it there, its amazing."

The master smiled at Yori who returned to her a blantent expression and continued walking on,

"You don't pull off the not talking thing half as well as I do Yori!"

Ryou ran to catch up with her,

Of all the times I had to be angry at them, it's the one time Ryou decides to open his mouth!!

She thought to herself she blushed and Ryou was satisfied with the result.

"The avatar is here to meet her teacher at the palace, I trust everything is ready?"

Katara was talking to a shady looking man, something she tended to do a lot lately, and led the children towards the wall which slowly opened infront of them. The water beneath it churned and rushed into a small river on the interior of the wall.

They walked along a narrow path trying not to fall into the river below, the finally reached a large carriage drawn by ostrich horses.

Yori tried to hide a smile at seeing the beasts but everyone around her noticed it and she faded back into her blank expression.

The group entered the carriage and it moved along a straight ston path towards another wall. The journey was long and they passed through a few walls, the whole time the group was completely silent, except for Katara of course who was outside talking with the person who led the carriage.

The finally arrived at the palace of the earth king, a humungous, oversized building of burgundy bricks and a golden roof. The symbol of the earth kingdom flew across a banner strewn about the side of the giant building.

The inside was just as extravagant as the outside and was filled with countless priceless object. Yori closed her eyes in an attempt to prevent herself from seeing anything that might make her fill with joy or excitement. She walked blindly on until a voice rang through the air,

"Avatar Yori of the water tribe! Finally you arrive…Your master will be in here shortly, surely you don't want to spend wasted time talking to the earth king when you could be training with an earthbending master.

Yori's eyes widened and she spun around to katara,

"Earthbending? Earthbending already? But, but we just got here!! I thought you said things were going to slow down!! UGHH!!"

The master kept her calm and tried to comfort the girl,

"Yori, there is unexplainable haste that we must move along with in our journey, I wish not to tell you these things because it could add much more stress than what you feel right now, trust me.."

Just then a girl in her early twenties walked in the room wearing old earth kingdom clothes. This was very odd, because after about 20 years of peace, factories in the firenation began producing all sorts of new goods for the world, including clothing, people wearing clothes from the time before the peace were barely even recognizeable as part of any one nation.

"This is Kari, she will be your earth bending teacher, I wish you the best of luck in your training, im sure she will be more than suitable as your teacher."

The earth king leaned back in his chair and stroked his long white beard, his face was older than anything Yori had ever seen before, she looked on in confusion as he began reading a book entitled, "Bosco, the Wonder Years".

While Yori occupied herself staring at the earth king the girl he had proclaimed as Yori's earthebnding teacher approached the group.

Ryou's eyes widened and his mouth flew open, there was something about this girl, something that wasn't quite earth kingdom…but yet, she seemed just as much earth kingdom as she claimed to be. Katara noticed the same, and seemed to find something very similar about the girl as she walked towards them.

"Hi, im Kari, im gonna be the avatars earthbending teacher! Im really excited to get started really I cant wait."

Ryou turned his head on its side,

"Your not..from around here are you?"

The girl looked on in confusion, Yori had now joined with the rest of the group and looked at Ryou and Kari as Ryou examined her carefully with his eyes narrow,

"What are you talking about, I was born, and grew up, in the middle earthkingdom."

They turned around when the earth kings voice pierced the room,

"Its true, sje is from here, we did a thourough background check, and everything seems alright. Her village, it was attacked when she was around 14 and her parents were killed in the raid, they sent her here to be safe from anymore rebellions, ironicly, there have been none as vicious as the ne she described since then. She showed promise as an earthbender and was already highly skilled, she easily surpassed the level of any earth bender in the city, and even the whole earth kingdom!"

Katara glared at the king,

"What about Toph?"

The king seemed surprised,

"She survived? I thought for sure she was killed in the raids of the south, how is she, is she alright?"

Katara continued to glare and occasionly broke her glance to replace it towards Kari,

"Shes fine, and no she was not killed…I would have had her teach Yori had your request not been oh so urgent that she be trained here."

The king smiled,

"Im glad she is alright then, I hope you enjoy your stay here, I promise your home here in the upper ring will be to your satisfaction."

They left the palaces front entrance as Kari turned her head to the earth king and smiled, the king jumped back in his seat as a violent blue flash crossed his memory, he recomposed himself and looked away from the girl who now continued down the steps.

"I pray for your safety young avatar…I pray for it with all my strength…"

……………………………..

Zai arrived at the outer gate of the city as the sun set, a few other refuges were standing around him and he resisted the urge to spit on their head in disgust.

The walls opened and the leashe on his ostrich horse cracked as the creature dashed forward with Zai ontop of it. It was dark before he reached the first inner gate and a figure waited behind a large boulder beckoning him towards it. He got off the beast and held its reignes as the figure spoke,

"The avatar is residing in a house in the upper ring, its very near the palace and has a large flat area around it surrounded by a small series of canals, their surrounded by water so it may be harder to get to them than we thought, after all, one of the masters is with them…"

He leaned in close when the figure spoke and backed away with a stern look on his face,

"Thank you for the information, but im sure we I encounter no problems in getting the avatar…You under-estimate my strength.."

The figure stepped out from behind the large rock but only its feet were visable in the moon light,

"Perhaps you overestimate yourself young firebender…Be weary of the travelers as they may prove more trouble than any of us initially thought."

Zai got back ontop of the ostrich horse and stared down at the figure,

"You always did provide a voice of reason…thank you."

He cracked the reigns once more and the gate opened up before him as his creature sprinted through the city within. It reached another wall and stopped before it. He layed his hand against the wall and felt the urge to destroy it right then and there,

"wait for the enemy to come to you, then, when they are right where you want them, strike."

His mothers advice rang through his mind like the gong's which now resounded across the dark city proclaiming the coming of midnight to all below.

He stared up at the moon and faded into the city on his creature.

………………………….

"and so begins your long journey as the avatar, mastering the elements, fighting off the bad guys, you know, all that stuff…"

He fell backwards onto the bed landing softly on his back as Yori unpacked her things into a large closet on the side of the room,

"How did you get in here? How did you find me?"

He flipped over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms as he stared at Yori,

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Yori smiled for the first real time all day as she blushed a deep red.

"Oh…nothing, just amazed to be in the presence of the almighty avatar!!"

She laughed a little and put her hands on her hips,

"OH HO HO!! I got it, your mocking me aren't you? Well I tell you what, how bout you just go back to your quite old self and get out of my room!"

She threw a shirt at him playfully as he sat up and caught it, he laughed a little,

"Maybe im mocking you…maybe im not…you'll just have to find out yourself wont you?"

She didn't know what was up with Ryou, but she definetly liked him talking better than when he wasn't talking,

"Seriously, get off my bed, I have to get some rest!"

He smiled at Yori as she tried to pull the sheets out from under him but he sat there stubbornly not lettling anything like that happen.

He couldn't help but feel a giant thud in his stomach when he looked at her, from her flowing brown hair to her deep blue eyes, he loved every bit of it.

"Arent you going to get ready for bed?"

Ryou almost blushed from his crazy question but knew he had to keep his cool if everything were to go the way he wanted it to,

She threw a hair band at him and her her fell loosely on her body, Ryou found his jaw dropping but quickly closed it before she noticed,

"Maybe if you got off my bed! I would!"

She returned to her previous position trying to the the sheets out from under him,

"How bout you make me get off? You never said please so now your gonna have to force me off!"

She went to a corner in the room and pulled out a pouch of water from a bag,

"Ohhhh, your gonna water bend at me then are you? Ooo im really scared now!!"

he stood, or sat rather, at his position on the bed as she pulled water out of the pouch,

"Don't do it! Don't do it!"

He teased her as he held out a hand, she whipped the water at him but not with enough force to do anything other than get him wet from his head to his waist,

"Aww, you did it!"

She stepped over to the bed,

"Yes I did now get off my bed!!"

"Make me."

She grabed his arms and pushed them back but he simply held them over his head as she tried to push them back, he eased the muscles in his arms and she flew forward ontop of him, they laid there on the bed for a moment staring at each other and Yori bit her lip hard..Ryou continued his usual silent ways as he stare dher in the eyes,

"You kno.."

"Shh… be quite.."

She put a finger over his mouth as she shushed him,

"Im good at that.."

She leaned her head forward and kissed him lightly as he strained his head up to return the favor, he felt her smile as they kissed and Ryou leaned his body forward holding her in his arms as they continued, he leaned his head out and she looked very disappointed, her arms were still around his neck and his around her back their bodies pressed close and their faces inches away,

"Well then, we should uh, probably stop, cause, well, ya know…"

He stuttered and blushed,

"No I don't know…"

"Well…the thing is, I cant do this and you cant either, and well, that's because, yea.."

They were still pressed hard against eachother,

"Then why are you holding me so close?"

Yori smiled and Ryou simply stared at her with his jaw hanging to the ground, he leaned in again as he couldn't resist her intoxicating look, this time it lasted a little longer but was a lot less comfortable as she was sitting on him, he backed off again fast,

"SORRY! I didn't, uh, I didn't mean to do that, the wind..uh, and the bed went…so then my head, and your head, ughh!"

During his banter he got up and sat her on the bed as he stood up, she simply sat there saying nothing,

"Well, good night, and I'll, um..see you…in the morning, yes? No? alright…yea…"

He ran towards her as she sat on the bed and grabbed her head with hishands and kissed her again quickly before running out of the room.

"Good night!!"

Yori yelled back at him as she layed down on the bed, exauhasted from it all, they barely moved but yet she was sweating like nothing she had ever seen. She closed her eyes and rested on the bed for a while.

Ryou was still running through the house smacking himself repeating,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!"

as the nights events continued to play through his mind. He passed up the master on his way to his room and she stared at him dumbfounded, she walked into Yori's room as she was lying on the bed smiling.

"I would ask…but I think its better that you not tell me about that. I have some very important things to tell you."

Yori continued smiling at the ceiling but her eyes were open now,

"Alright…."

She said to the master sounding half drunk,

"Yori I really need you to listen…What you have experienced so far is nothing compared to what may happen in the future. Your journey will be long, and you will make many friends, and many foes…I need you to remember that no matter how hard this journey may get you will continue on stronger than before. There is also something you need to know about Ryou,"

Yori darted up from her comfortable postion on the bed and sat up listening intentivly at the mention of the name,

"What, whats up with him?"

"Yori, I know you have feelings for him, and that he has feelings for you…but do not let those feelings get in the way of your journey. I know this can be hard, and while you train you musnt focus your ambition towards love, but to you own self preservation. While it is selfish, learning to let go of loved ones is one of the most important steps in an avatars life. Aang had to do this and I should have as well. While it is true, we were married and had children…we did so after his duties were well taken care of. His ability to let go made him strong in the long run, no matter how hard it got…"

She began to well up tears in her eyes and Yori's wonderful mood was crushed,

"How could you possibly say that, I cant let go of you, or Ryou, or anyone else for that matter! What a crazy thing to say!! How could you possibly believe this could make you stronger? What would you know of it?!"

kAtara glared at the young girl,

"When the avatar and I were married…we had a daughter and two sons…the daughter died shortly after her birth of a horrible disease, but the two boys lived. They grew up to become powerful air benders, one, set off to destroy bands of fire nation rebellions and was killed by the evil fire bending master Azula…our second son, Doga, set out to kill Azula to try and finish my work, you see, after our daughters death, I was completely broken, a letter came from the earth kingdom informing us of a rebellion led by Azula, I was assigned the task of defeating her while a group of earth benders took out the rebellion, during our battle, I couldn't help but think of my daughter the whole time, and was forced off my feet into submission, she almost had me killed before Aang saved me…

After Aang died, I had to suppress another rebellion led by her, I fought and fought, but then she told me of my son who died in her hands, I grew extremely angry and lashed at her, failing to respect the simplist rules of water bending, or any bending for that matter, my stance was weak and she forced me to my knees, luckily for me, Toph, the earthbender we met with in the southern kingdom, was leading the troops that took out her battalion, she came in and saved me but she once again got away…

The same thing happened with each rebellion she led, until finally, I was to weak and old, to go off on such escapades any longer, and thus, my opportunity to defeat her, and prevent what could happen in the future, is lost, because I was unable to let go of my son and daughter, Azula lives to fight another day, not only that, but she has trained a son, who's threat to your safety is greater than we could imagine…

When we visited the southern air temple, the statue we found had a note inside telling of my second sons death by her hands…I lost it again, and had it not been for Ryou, you would have been gravely injured…

Your life as the avatar, will be spent cleaning up my messes, those I failed to take care of myself because of my weakness…I don't want you to experience the same fate, learn from my mistakes, and the mistakes of others, and you will become a more powerful avatar than I could have ever imagined. It will be a long journey, and a hard one, but I know, if you follow the guidance of others, your journey will restore balance to this world, that even I, and the avatar before you, failed to maintain…"


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

Chapter 10: Secrets

Yori held her arms out infront of her facing a dark haired girl clothed in green, black, and gold, she made a movement and her legs spread apart as though she were about to do the splits then pushed her arms up as a rock flew in the air.

"That, Yori, is earthbending, moving the forces which bind us to the world, its all the power you could ever want right at your finger tips, go ahead and try it, put your arms in front of you then smash them together along their sides and push them up, palms facing the sky."

Ryou looked on from the steps in the courtyard as Yori did the motions she was instructed to do, his brow raised as he looked at the teacher while Yori failed and failed as she continued to try and lift a rock.

"Hey, Kari right? Well, Kari, firebending requires the right breathing coordination to perform its techniques so,"

His words were interrupted

"So what? Are you trying to tell me how to teach her earth bending, lets see you lift a rock then!"

Ryou's brow raised higher as the other decended, he glared at the girl as she put her hands at her waist and stared at him obviously irritated,

"So, doesn't earth bending need something to work to, like, ohh, say, STANCE!"

His arms flew in the air and Kari's irritated face turned to a surprised one and for a split second an angry one, she turned back to Yori.

"Right, as Ryou so wisely mentioned, you have to have correct posture to earth bend, put your legs out one in front of the other in a perfect diagonal and the other as a bent knee, go ahead"

Ryou's brows tired from raising so many times by now as he interigated the teacher once more,

"I don't know if its just me, but uh, doesn't earthbending use like, the horse stance or something? If your gonna teach her, do it right."

He leaned back and put his arms across the steps behind him as Kari moved her outstretched leg to a perfect mirrior of the other and looked as though she were straddling a horse, she then performed a few quick motions and large rock flew out of the ground towards Ryou and smashed into the steps next to him.

"Alright, that's how you do it, try it yourself now! Come on!!"

Yori's eyes were wide and she turned and smiled at Ryou who in turn did the same, she then repeated the motions the teacher had done and a large boulder removed itself from the ground and crashed a few meters away.

"HAHA!! I did it!! See that Ryou!! I did it!!"

Yori jumped in the air and Ryou laughed, Kari however crossed her arms in dismay,

"Alright alright, great work! Your stance could still use some work and your arms aren't quite right, personally, I think you exectuted that move worse than a begginer, you need a lot of work little girl, we better get to work."

She lifted an arm in a fist and spun the other, the ground spiked upwards in a pillar of earth and hit Yori in the stomach as she flew onto the ground. She quickly recovered only to dodge more attacks.

………………………….

Zai looked on the scene with a large smirk, he saw the old woman sitting there, helpless, he could do it, right then and there, kill her, save his mother some work.

"wait for the enemy to come to you, then, when their right where you want them, strike."

His mothers words stuck hard, but he couldn't help the temptation, he noticed a light blue flame had ignited in his hand as he peered through a crack in the wall, he quickly doused it and moved on. He could hear the sound of earth against earth and every once in a while the lashing of water, then he heard something he wasn't expecting. Fire.

He rushed to the scene where the sounds came from and saw great white flames erupting from the center of two girls, one in blue, the other in green. Zai's eyes widened and he ground his teeth tighter.

"Fire bender…"

he was so surprised by the power with which the blonde fire bender attacked he couldn't remember whether or not his mother had warned him about one and stared at the liquid movements of the buy as earth shattered before his flames.

Zai bit his lip as he tried to find a weakness in the boys technique and cringed as blood dribbled down his lip when he bit to hard, nothing, no flaws, perfect technique…

"I'll have to get her alone then, maybe she can help…she's doing her job though, just wait Zai, they will come to you…She will make sure of it"

He moved from his hiding place beneath some hay and ran off towards the inner wall.

…………………………

"Kari, UUGGHH! What are you doing!!"

Yori swiped her arm through the air and a tendril of water cut a giant boulder in half as it hurdled to the ground

"DON'T STOP THE BOULDERS KARI!! Earthebnding is about defense and evasion, lead the opponents attack away from yourself!!"

The boulders kept on coming and Yori attempted to take control of one with earth bending but failed as it crashed into her abdomen, she rolled across the ground and got up slowly,

"Come on Yori you're the avatar! Get these boulders out of your way!!"

Just then, Ryou sprinted up from his spot and the gigantic boulder Kari had just thrown met with a blast of Ryou's white flames, it blew a hole straight through its center and the boulder lost its momentem as it fell the ground, a few more boulders came and Ryou crouched before smashing his arms outwards sending two great balls of white and blue fire towards the oncoming boulders, they were knocked from the sky and broke to pieces.

"Alright then Ryou, you probably need to brush up on your bending as well, don't worry, I'll expose your weakness!"

Her eyes shifted for a split second towards the bails of hay at the side of the courtyard, she saw a man laying beneath them and smiled.

"Kari what are you doing! You've gone mad, just stop now!!"

Ryou produced a wall of flames as he lunged into the air he spun mutiple times creating a wheel of white flowing fire that blasted fire straight towards the earthbender.

She raised a wall of earth to block the flames and flung it towards Ryou, He spun one arm around his head and then pushed the other back wards as he flew forward like a jet towards the wall of earth, his other hand had produced a whip of white flames which lashed at the wall and smashed it to bits, he then stoped and flung both arms forward releasing the ball of white energy which and sped him forward right at Kari, it hit her with more force the burn as it crushed the small wall of earth she had created to protect herself, she flew backwards and hit a pillar at near the haystack, her eyes looked towards it and then towards the distant inner wall seen through the open arcs of the courtyard, the hay rustled and she say the man beneath them get up and run away, Ryou, saw none of it.

Kari's clothes had small blotches of flame on them and Ryou guided his arms through the air as they were doused.

"Kari, what has gotten into you! For your first day as Yori's teacher, you sure aren't doing a good job of impressing us! First you teach Yori the wrong stances, then you attack her? Are you TRYING to make her a horrible earthbender! I would pull yourself together before you teach her anymore! In fact, I would teach yourself some more about earthebending before you teach Yori anymore, it seems to me like you don't even know how to bend yourself! Pft."

Ryou spat on the ground next to the crippled young girl and walked away towards yori who held her stomach in pain, he picked her up and walked on towards the house. He turned around before continuing on,

"Oh yeah, and earth bending is about facing everything head on, not running away from it, but with the way things are going right now, I would suggest you stick to the later."

He continued into the house and Kari frowned as her face crinkled with rage her hands crushed the earth beneath them and she flung a giant rock at a nearby pillar, crushing it and making the roof above it collapse. Then she smirked and laughed a little before slowly getting up and brushing off her shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11: Scars of the Past

Chapter 11: Scars of the Past

"Uggghhh"

"Yori, just lay down, you need some more rest."

Ryou layed her back down on the bed she was laying on and the master Katara came into the room with a pouch of water.

"Yori, im afraid you wont be able to earthbend for a while, you've been hurt pretty badly. Ive sent for Toph to come to Ba Sing Se to help you with your earthbending, something about this Kari girl just isn't right…"

Ryou looked worried as Yori continued to hold her stomach in pain, the master pulled the water from the pouch and it spun around her hand beginning to glow. She placed her hand on Yori's now exposed waist and the water eveloped the area around a large bruise. The color of the bruise softened a little and the water fell onto the bed.

"Im afraid I cant help with that injury very much…You'll just have to wait for it to get better…"

"Katara, I remembered what the sages told me about earthbending hen I was young, and…I noticed that this girl Kari was teaching Yori how to earthbend completely wrong, why would the earth king alow this girl to teach the avatar?"

Katara looked at the ground then to Ryou,

"I don't know Ryou, but I think we ought to keep an eye on this girl Kari…Shes acting very suspicious."

"I noticed her eyes weren't totally focused on Yori, they kept shifting off to the side as if, I don't k now, she were looking for something…"

"Or someone, Ryou, I noticed she had a very close resemblence to someone I used to know…and its not a good thing this is the case…When I was young, there was an evil firebender who took over Ba Sing Se, her clothes, looked exactly like those Kari wears."

"Are you talking about the banished firenation princess?"

"Yes, Azula, after her recovery from her madness, she was sent back to the palace to live under the protection of the firelord, by his own request."

"Why would he do that? From all the stories I heard, the firelord hated his sister, why would he take her in like that?"

"The firelord felt his sister was no longer the malicious creature she once was and almost, felt sorry for her…But he soon learned that no good deed goes unpunished, she attempted to steal the crown from him, numerous times…he finally lost his patience and was advised to send her to prison…his feelings of sorrow for his sister took over however and set her free, banishing her from the firenation. Many good people have made bad mistakes, and there is nothing he regrets more than what he did."

"Katara, is she the one that…that attacked our home?"

"Yes Ryou, I am almost positive it was her…she has led dozens of rebelions and has gained a lot of su;port throughout the nations, most are the banished sons of those who fought in the war…For 60 years, she has been the biggest threat to the peace of this world, she is the reason we are always on the run, and the reason we must hide in the city…but I get the feeling, even within these walls, we are not safe."

"How is she still out there, didn't the order of the whitelotus capture her, they should have by now!"

"After the war was over, the nations tried to recover from the battle, fear grew, and walls got thicker, the boundries of the four nations were strengthend in fear of another war, and hatred grew between the nations. The order, fell apart when its previous leaders passed, we tried many times to keep Azula at bay, and almost did every time. But she always found a way to escape…In her raids of the southern earth kingdom, we almost defeated her, her forces fell and she was left with only her greatest warriors by her side…she knew she couldn't win, but she wouldn't give up, she blasted a ball of flame at Toph, the earthbending master we met with not that long ago, she couldn't react in time, and her face was severly burnt…"

"That's horrible, did she escape because of that?"

"Yes, she did…she knew it would work, and she had used the strategy before, on me…"

The master lifted her robes to reveal a dark red area of skin on her leg, it ran from her ankle up to just below the knee,

"Master, I had no idea…"

"That is why I was so intent on getting to the northern tribe, spirit water, there is an oasis there which contains water with very special properties, it can heal anything…im hopeing it will be able to heal Toph's scars on her face…"

"What about you master! Do you have enough for the both of you?"

"Oh Ryou, im fine…don't worry about me…all we need to worry about is Yori…She is much more important."

………………….

"


	12. Chapter 12: Revalation

Chapter 12: Revelation

The weight of things to come bore down on Yori as she stood glaring her master from across the open field. The master Kari had her arms outstretched in a defensive stance, Yori failed Kari last time, it wouldn't happen again because this time, Katara was watching

"YORI! This is your second lesson in earthbending, the stance, earthbending bends the very thing that supports this world, therefore, you must have a stance strong enough to control something so…heavy"

'heavy…like this whole thing! Being the avatar and all but come one Yori! Be strong!'

Yori thought to herself as Ryou and Katara watched from the distance.

"What is she talking about?" Ryou questioned, "sure earthbending is hard and the stance is at its center, but ive never heard it to be…heavy something's still not right about her Im telling you, she's teaching her to bend all wrong"

Katara glared at the teacher and sipped her tea silently agreeing

"Now…um..im sorry, its just, ive never taught anyone before! Im a little…nervous.."

Katara stood from her position

"Yori, I think you should go."

"But I…"

Katara shot a glance back to Yori and she knew something was off about the whole situation

"Kari, you're a master, of course you have tought before..what aren't you telling us?"

"Listen, master Katara, im sorry if im not what you expected, im just not.."

"Listen, from what I hear, your first lesson was much different than this…why are you now so nervous?"

"Katara, she's hiding something…"

Ryou stood by her side and got into a more aggressive stance

"I know Ryou, whats going on Kari? Whats going to happen…"

Kari smiled and got into position, the horse stance, she was preparing for what she knew was coming

"If you wont answer.."

Katara lifted her arms pulling water from a pouch at her side and compressed it before flinging it violently towards Kari, her fist flew out and the earth beneath her blocked the water

"..ill get the answer out of you.."

"Fine! You found me out okay? Its just like 60 years ago Katara! The enemies are already within the walls! Theres nothing you can do to stop it now, your first mistake was sending the avatar off on her own just now"

Kari snickered and katara turned to where Ryou had been standing,

"RYOU! G…"

Ryou was already running back towards the villa where they were staying

"So…the great waterbending master overcome by age and failure will finally die at the hands of me! the daughter of Azula, Lasing! Katara, you should really think about giving up now so I don't have to kill yo.."

Katara's opened hands were now clenched in a fist, water came straight out of the air and froze around a surprised Lasing, she then lept into the air spinning around gather water from bothe the soil beneath her and the air above herforming a large ball of water blasting it towards the earthbender knocking her down, the grass beneath Lasing felt around her skin and tightened around her body before freezing completely

"DON'T underestimate age young one, that was your first mistake.."

Katara took a powerful stance and raised her arms infront of her, her entirebody shaking, suddenly the ground beneath the incapacitated Lasing rose as a pillar of sewage flung the earthbender into the air, she lingered high in the air for a few moments before screaming and falling back down to the ground with a huge thud

"YORI yori!"

Ryou ran to the villa to find Yori pulling water from the nearby canal to block oncoming balls of fire from a black haired fire bender dressed in armour from the time before the peace, he instantly pulled his fists back and pushed them forward slowly, when as far in front of him as possible he quickly opened his palms releasing a huge blast of white flames at the unknown assailant, Yori jumped into the canal and froze the water above her to protect herself while the firebender bent the majority of the flames away from him while the rest hit the assailants own fire and the pure concussive force flung him into the villa now ablaze with Ryou's fire.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"BWAAH! RYOU! This man! He tried to kill me!"

Yori had unfrozen the water and was now bending the water to bring her towards Ryou

"It was your teacher, she's one of Azula's…"

The assailant rose and began doing slow motions while Ryou and Yori continued to talk, small sparks began to appear and the noise drew Ryou's attention..

"Yori, yori run, leave me here, Ill take care of this guy"

Yori knew better than to not listen to him and ran back towards the field where she figured Katara would be…Ryou punched a fist in the air and a ball of white flame knocked the other bender to his feet

"So…you're the firebender? Odd I must say..a firebender raised in a water tribe..what I find most surprising is your skill, you've managed to knock me to my feet and overpower MY flames, the same blue flames that killed the children of the avatar before this disgusting water bender…tell me how you make them…such hot flames…they seem to explode when not under your control…teach me this power and you will be safe from what is to come.."

Ryou lowered his arms as the other bender was in no position to attack

"Why would I agree to this? The world will be at peace when Yori succeeds in her mission"

"Well, I know when I am beaten…clearly your firebending skills are beyond mine…however you still have much to learn, lightning bending! This power could be yours, you teach me, and I teach you! We both win.."

"No, lighting bending can only be used aggresivly…I refuse to give in to your request"

Ryou jumped in the air and opened his mouth as tongues of white fire lashed at his opponent, the bender spun the fire around him successfully disabling the attack, Ryou landed on the ground perfectly and spun his fire around him, the white light was blinding to the other bender and he lost his concentration long enough for Ryou to blast the fire at him and knock him down

Katara and Yori arrived just then shocked at the destruction around Ryou but smiled when they saw the assailant close eyed in the ruble

"Lasing has been…taken care of this…boy, he must be Azula's son, if this is what lies within the walls, if this is threat living right under our noses, we must be weary of what may be outside these walls…who must be outside these walls, ready to destroy us the moment we live…this situation is worse than I thought.."

Katara raised the water from out of the canal slowly lowering it over the blazing villa and surrounding foliage and buildings…

"You…ignored my lessons…Zai, im so very disappointed in you…I told you to wait for them to come to you and you do this? Stupid…stupid stupid mistake…now our entire MISSION could be lost! Come, we shall return to the land of the burning earth and begin your training once more…oh and one more thing.."

Azula and Zai stood just outside Ba Sing Se as she lifted her arm into the air and spun in a circle sending a strong bolt of lightning at Zai who fell instantly

"DON'T…fail me again, just because you are my son, does not mean im not above killing you.."


	13. Chapter 13: The Spark

Chapter 13: The Spark

"Yori…"

The attack had put her off once more, she was on the verge of losing it

"Yori, Toph and the others put off their mission into the ash lands to come here to Ba Sing Se…im sorry, we shouldn't have given her a second chance to teach you.."

"Don't worry Katara, its not your fault…some things are beyond your control…"

Yori had been staring at the same spot on the ground for an hour now, they were inside the palace since their home had been destroyed during the fight

"Your very lucky Ryou is such a skilled firebender…Azula no doubt taught her pupils as strictly as as she was taught…Shes the most maniacle person on this earth, it'll take a lot to take her down, she will make it hard to find her and when we do im sure she will be ready…Yori we must continue your training, im sure Ryou could help you out with some firebending before Toph gets here"

Ryou was outside in the fields behind the palace practicing his bending

'what if Yori hadn't jumped in the water…what if she hadn't seen me…I destroyed the house…my fire bending does more bad than good…it's a destructive force…I cant change that…fire, all its good for is destruction..'

Ryou thought to himself about his heritage where he came from, what kind of cruel nation his ancestors had created, something inside him wasn't right, he had to know his bending was good for more than just destruction. Just then a jet of fire he had produced struck a near by tree burning it into ashes in seconds.

_________________

"My duty is to my master..she knows what is best, I failed her and now im stuck in this prison, well, DON'T THINK YOU CAN KEEP ME IN HERE FOREVER!......i'll find a way out…just watch"

Lasing had been sent to a high security prison in the tunnels of old Ba Sing Se and was slowly going mad despite her short stay there

"You know, we are under ground, ground, im an earthbender! Look how easy it is for me to escape!"

Just then she rose her arms in the air as the ground lifted her in the air towards the ceiling which now had a hole leading to the surface, her body flew out and Gaurds waited above and flung rings of earth around her imprisoning the earthbender.

"Well, we're just going to have to send you somewhere where there IS no earth, we were going to wait to send you there but figured we might as well send you now seeing as your so…miss behaved."

One of the more important gaurds approached the dark haired bender and motioned for her to be sent away. Within a few minutes a metal carriage arrived and Lasing was shoved inside to be sent to a prison in the northern water tribe."

________________

Suki was waiting with the newest generation of Kyoshi warriors she had trained herself waiting a few miles to the west of Ba Sing Se near the port city where boats departed to the Northern Water Tribe, they had received the message some "important cargo" was headed their way and were told to make sure NO ONE got their hands on it but the captain of the ship. Suki's intuition told her something was wrong about this little white lie and was prepared for just about anything…

"Well well well…If it isn't Sokka's little poppet, Suki, I defeated the Kyoshi warriors once before… whos to say I cant do it again?"

"No…Azula…"

She turned around and the other kyoshi warriors went towards the firebender when a jet of blue flames came from no where blocking their path

"You haven't met my son have you? well, lets spare the introductions, besides, it'll more fun never knowing the name of the man who's going to kill your precious little band of warriors here wont it?"

Suki flew forward throwing dart after dart at the banished princess, the flames infront of the warriors died out and Suki took Azula on in hand to hand combat as her warriors lept behind her taking on Zai who blasted them with a wall of fire a few were knocked off their feet while others jumped towards the firebender lashing their fans out at him when a circle of electric energy surrounded Zai, both his arms shot out bolts of powerful lightning at two different warriors, they fell instantly holes in their clothing where they had been shot, not moving…three more remained and Zai easily defeated each of them

"Well, looks like your warriors were no match for a bender!"

Suki paused her assault on Azula to look back to see Zai lighting the incapacitated bodies ablaze with blue flames, she turned back to attack Azula when she felt the banished firebenders hand on her back then felt a rush of electric energy run through her body as she fell to the ground steam rising off her body, the metal carriage arrived shortly after…

"Well, looks like the cargos finally here…"

______

"Master Katara.."

A runner lunged into the room where Katara and Yori were still sitting

"Bad news, the carriage transporting Lasing was attacked, Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors…their gone, there was evidence of a fight…we fear the worst.."

Katara focused her eyes on the ground as a tear rolled down her face, just before hitting the ground it stoped…Katara rose from her seat and pulled the tear forward and along with the other tears on her face, bent them against the opposite wall it was a pitful sight really but the pain in her eyes seemed unbearable to the unlooker

"Katara…im sorry…ill go if you like, leave you some time to think.."

Yori left and the runner followed after, Katara layed down on the bed and composed herself enough to get out some ink and parchment…

________

"Hi Ryou…"

Ryou was still practicing and his white fire lit up the sky as the sun slipped behind the palace as Yori spoke Ryou continued to bend

"Katara…she needs some alone time, her friend from the war, Suki…she was killed just today…its my fault isn't it? Its because of me…this rebellion wouldn't exist if it weren't for my existense.."

Ryou's flames grew bigger and the sound the made grew louder, his fire seemed to act completely different from red or orange flames, it came out in spheres, round and curved shapes, the further they got from his body, the more the would expand, if the sphere was small, it would explode when it got further away, they carried force, his flames…If one took their eyes off the bender for long enough they could see the leaves on the trees and the dust on the ground get blown and shaken around as his flames combusted

"Ryou, your fire…its beautiful, I mean, ive seen other firebenders come to our tribe and show us their bending, but their fires are just orange or yellow or red, your fire…it seems alive, its beautiful…it makes me forget just what it is for a while, it makes me forget what your making is even dangerous, its just so…beautiful.."

Ryou never cried, he hadn't cried since the day he left the southern tribes benders a few short weeks ago, but this was different, a tear dripped slowly down his face, it was joy, his fire…it was beautiful, alive, it wasn't just destructive and deadly, it was beauty and life… his bending suddenly became much more fluid as the flames intensity increased wildly, the amount he produced was enormous and the sound was louder than beating drums, it had a sort of rhythm to it, it was peaceful, and most of all, it was the most incredible thing Yori had ever seen in her life…the white flames must have been 50 feet in the air, something was fueling his fire besides his natural ability. a smile stretched wide across her face and she too began to cry at the beauty of the whole thing…she watched until all light had left the sky besides that produced by Ryou's fire…

"Yori…come here…"

Ryou had stopped his movements but a ring of white flames surrounded him, as Yori got closer the ring opened and was doused out all together, he held out his hand for her and the two layed down together staring up at the stars. It was the first time since before she found out she was the avatar that she actually felt completely at peace…


	14. Chapter 14: The New Deal

Chapter 14: The New Deal

The group waited in silence outside the palace as the blindfolded earthbender arrived with a large following of earth, water, and firebenders. Sokka arrived soon after walking with his head hung low.

"Sokka, we all knew this time would come…what we need to do now is focus on protecting ourselves and the new avatar…"

"I know Katara, I just…I didn't think it would come this soon…"

"Azula is still strong, but we're stronger, we can take her on Katara, nows our chance to go after her!"

"Toph, cant you see that's exactly what she wants? If we go after her we're going straight into her trap, she knew killing suki would be the spark to set us off, lets not give her the pleasure of killing us…"

"Katara, we're still stronger than her! Us three, you, me, sokka, don't forget about Zuko! We could take her out"

"I know we could, but right now our duty is to the avatar, Yori needs us now more than ever…"

"That reminds me, I brought someone to teach her earthbending"

"I thought we agreed that you would teach her…"

"Come on Katara, we both know how old im getting, besides, she could use the exercise, her name is Son, she's my grand-daughter, Son Bei-Fong, I taught her myself you know so you know she's good."

"73 years old and you still act like your 13…"

The three turned and went towards the palace as Ryou and Yori waited to see her new teacher, she jumped out of the carriage that had brought her and Toph to the palace and without moving her legs was suddenly right in front of Yori,

"HI, im Son, im gonna be your new earthbending teacher you know, ive never actually taught anyone but I think this'll be fun…you must be Ryou right? The firebender? Well, id say we should follow them they know what their doing"

Son seemed embarrassed as her cheeks turned red

"Sorry, im just a bit nervous that's all, come on!"

once again her legs failed to move as she quickly caught up with the others,

"How did she…"

Yori was quickly interrupted by her new master

"EARTHBENDING, LEARN IT!"

Yori's eyes were wide as she stared at Ryou who simply smiled. The two ran to catch up and the group found its way to a map room similar to the one on Toph's island.

"Well…Looks like were gonna have to replan everything…Azula attacked…here"

Toph moved the earthen tokens to an area west of Ba Sing Se

"And im sure by now she's made her way back to the ash lands…she doesn't think we know that's her hiding place but we've found her out, a giant palace in a area of completely flat land isn't exactly well hidden…"

"So…are we just suppose to wait inside these walls while Yori masters the other elements?"

Ryou interrupted and the others were surprised he would do something he would usually deem 'disrespectful', Toph broke the silence,

"Of course not! You forget we still have to find a way to teach her airbending, our best bets are the airtemples, here…here…here…and here…"

Toph moved the dusty old tokens to islands on the west east north and south sides of the map

"Well, we've already checked the southern temple so…"

The token on the southern side suddenly flew back into the box it came from

"we've only got North, east, and west…I suggest we check the northern temple first since.."

"I don't think we should even bother, the temples were abandoned the last time you were there what makes you think they wont still be? After all, their called the air NOMADS they don't live in one particular place. If there are still airbenders around, theyd be traveling the world, not waiting at a temple for us to find them!"

Ryou's comment while rude was still right, the three seasoned fighters looked down at the map…

"Well…." Sokka spoke for the first time since he got there, "We may be chasing the wind here, but I have heard rumors of werid things going on near the western air temple…weird things like people suddenly flying in the air, firebenders disappearing and old sons of generals from the war being picked off and…killed maybe its worth our time to look into this…"

"Sokka, you know Aang, airbenders don't kill people…"

"Katara, you remember when we first went to the southern air temple? How do you think all those lifeless firebender skeletons got there?"

The waterbender looked away and Toph stepped in

"Then its decided, Katara will go with Yori, Ryou, and Son to the western air temple to check things out, Sokka and I will stick with you until we reach the west coast of the earth kingdom, once you guys head off, me and Sokka will head back down to the southern water tribe to make sure everything's alright since you guys left deal?"

"Deal"

everyone spoke in unison. Despite their old age, Sokka Katara and Toph still acted just as they did 60 years ago, not to mention they were in excellent shape and could still fight better than any other bender or non-bender, something Yori could never seem to wrap her arms around.

The group rested for a few days before finally heading out, when they did they made sure no one knew and left under cover of moonlight. Katara had suggested the traveling along rivers so there is an ample amount of water for her and Yori to bend in case of an attack. Everything went smoothly for a few days when they reached the sepents pass the full moon had risen. The group had set up camp for the night and everyone was fast asleep but Yori and Katara who sat by the fire…

"Yori, the full moon gives waterbender immense power…power enough that a beginning water bender could defeat a master of another element…There are certain..skills and techniques that can only be enacted during a full moon…I was taught one…particular technique that can give you more power than you could ever imagine…the technique is bloodbending…"

Yori initially seemed surprised but figured Katara wouldn't teach her this unless she felt it was completely necessary. Katara stood from the stump that acted as her seat and motioned for Yori to follow

"Katara, isn't it a bad idea to go wandering away from camp? What if we get.."

"Don't worry Yori, we're completely safe..see these fish in the river? I want you to try and pull one out of the water without using the water in the river…the posture for blood bending is a lot different than for water bending, your fingers are sprawled out and your arms infront of you…go ahead try it…"

Yori lifted her arms and focused on the fish…she closed her eyes and rose her arms slowly higher, the fish, followed Yori smiled,

"Katara! Look haha I did it!"

Katara wasn't smiling

"Yori, don't take this lightly…try it on me.."

"But..master…"

"Yori just do it, you need to understand the nature of this technique before you go off using it on all your enemies…"

Yori did as she was told and lifted her arms in the air, She motioned her arms to pull Katara closer and the body of her master followed her arms…

"I don't understand Katara, this ability could let me do a lot of good!"

"Yori, I was hoping you would understand it so I wouldn't have to show you…please, don't think badly of me…"

Katara lifted her hands and slowly moved them towards the river, Yori's body followed, dangling over the river,

"I could drown you…"

Her hands rose towards the sky and Yori hung motionless high in the air

"I could drop you…"

Yori started to sweat as katara slowly led her back to the ground, Yori's arm found itself at her waist pulling out a small dagger and placing it on her throat

"I could even make you kill yourself…"

Katara lowered her arms and Yori's breath was fast

"Yori, I taught you this technique in case of an absolute emergency, you're the avatar, once you learn to tap into the avatar state…im sure you could use it whenever you like…I want to make sure you understand the magnitude of what ive just taught you though…"

"Katara, I think I understand, and I promise, I will never use it, unless I absolutely have to…I never knew water bending ould be used in such a…horrifying way…"

"I had wished I was never taught this technique but I feel as the avatar, it is your duty to have knowledge of all bending forms and techniques…"

"I understand master Katara, I will never use this technique for bad intentions"

The two silently walked back to camp and Katara sat by the river until morning while Yori quickly went to sleep in her tent…

"Aang…I know…im not much longer for this world…I hope you will forgive me for teaching Yori bloodbending…im sorry, I know…I will be seeing you soon…"

Yori rustled under her wool blankets whispering slowly

"I forgive you Katara…"


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Fire

Chapter 15: Into the Fire

"Sorry we haven't gotten to any earthbending lessons yet Yori, we're just kind of in a rush to get to the west coast we don't have much time to stop, I promise though as soon as we get to where ever it is we're going I'll teach you some earth bending"

Son and Yori were walking near the river while Katara and Ryou were a little ahead, Sokka had spent most of the trip hidden in the carriage alone and Toph was trading adventure stories with some of the benders who agreed to come along.

"Ryou, I want you to know that…im not gonna be here much longer…"

"Katara don't say that you don't kno.."

"Yes I do Ryou, I had a journey into the spirit world and was warned the day was coming soon, I want you to make sure your love for Yori doesn't get in the way of you teaching her.."

"I thought only the avatar could journey into the spirit world? But yes, I will make sure Yori learns to become a master firebender"

"I know Ryou, I thought that too but it happened, I don't fully understand it either but I wanted to make sure you knew…once im gone, its going to be your responsibility to protect Yori"

"Katara, that's been my responsibility since I showed promise as a firebender, im going to make sure Yori never gets hurt while under my watch…"

"I have no doubt you wont let harm come to her..Ryou, ive seen a lot of firebending in my days, but Im going to be honest with you and tell you…you're the most skilled firebender ive ever met or seen in all my days here…I have been lucky to know you during my life, im sure you will become the greatest firbender this world has ever seen.."

"Thank you master Katara, it was the greatest joy of my life to learn from you…I never would have thought, I could learn firebending, from a waterbender…"

"That's the funny thing about bending, a true master knows the most powerful bender is one who learns from other bending forms, if you know how other elements work, you can easily defeat their benders."

"You really are the greatest bender of our time Katara…"

____________________

"Lasing…im so disappointed in you…defeated by a waterbender, disgusting…not to mention it was the wretched 'master' Katara, how is she…the avatar I mean, is she powerful? Or is she just as weak as her master."

Azula slowly sipped her tea as her grandchildren knelt before her

"Master, Yori, the new avatar, is a very skilled waterbender…she managed to deflect many of my earthbending attacks and was never thrown off balance"

"Her defensive maneveurs are highly advanced as well, none of my fire could reach her…"

"However, I believe the one we should worry about is her companion, Ryou the firebender…"

"His flames are white and have huge explosive power…"

"The fire he produces can break and destroy the thickest of my earthen walls, I fear theres no getting to the avatar with him around…"

Lasing and Zai seemed to finish each others sentences and Azula was not pleased with the news.

"Then we must find a way to separate them, Ryou is her protector no doubt, if we all attack, im sure Ryou would gladly provide a distraction for the others to escape. He is a disgrace to the name firebender, learning from a waterbender pfft, not to mention the weak, peasant, Katara…we will leave in the morning"

___________________

"Do you feel it master?"

"Yes…we've gotta move, fast, find a place near higher ground, a cliff, a lake….half a mile away theres both…"

Toph and Son were at the head of the group and turned around to face the others, Toph motioned for everyone to head southwards off course, Katara's face became more serious and moved Yori and Ryou who were near her more hastily

"Come on, we need to be prepared, we're about to be attacked"

"How could you possibly tell that? How come my questions never get answered?"

Yori was frustrated but started along in a half run keeping up with the group

"Earthbending Yori, master earthbenders know to listen to the ground, it can tell you a lot"

Yori seemed confused and Ryou turned back and grabbed her hand, it was only a few minutes before they reached it, they were cornered between a large river and a sheer vertical cliff. Ryou stepped forward in a horse stance,

"So…you're the firebender…im excited to see just how skilled you are, water tribe scum, how could you possibly defeat me, Azula of the firenation?"

Just then the white haired old woman appeared out of the forest nearby blasting a jet of blue flame at the group, Ryou spun the fire around him and the blue slowly transformed into a shining white catapulting the fire back at the old woman who quickly stepped out of the way. She stopped moving for a while then suddenly jabbed two fingers forward releasing a strong blast of electric energy through the air, Ryou looked surprised, he didn't know how to defend against this, he couldn't dodge it, the bolt would go back and hit the others, his questions were answered when a huge wall of earth rose far above him blocking the attack.

"Son, thank you.."

"Don't mention it"

Katara jumped into the water and rose out covered in a sphere of water, she spun the water around her and blasted it at Azula, a second wall of earth rose in front of the firebender protecting her, Katara and the others were shocked,

"You think I'd come alone? Of course i brought my grandchildren, after all, their so eager for revenge"

Zai and Lasing rose out of the earth and began to attack instantly, Son rose to the occasion and fell into the earth, rising back out directly infront of Lasing, the two began blasting rocks and dodging each others boulders while Zai ran towards the group.

Azula looked on very pleased with how things were going, the benders accompanying the group flew forward to take on the attackers but were quickly downed by a single blast of fire from Zai

"Well, they were hardly worth the trouble of taking them along"

Toph blasted rocks from the Cliffside behind them one of which hit the firebender head on

"Katara, get Yori out of here…"

The words rang through the air and Azula's smile grew intensly, she forgot her granddaughter entirely who had been pinned to the ground by Son and was half unconscious

Ryou was alone now, just what Azula wanted, Zai couldn't help but smile either, Ryou easily deflected all of the firebenders attacks and had Zai on the ground in mere seconds, he looked back to make sure the rest of the group was well out of the way before continuing to attack…

Son had pinned down Lasing by her arms and legs and motioned her arms encasing her in a tomb of earth, she lunged forward on a platform of earth looking towards Ryou for some sort of conformation for what to do, he shook his head towards the woods where the rest of the group had gone and she followed his direction to go with the others.

Azula came down from where she had been standing and confronted Ryou,

"So, your earthbending friend seems to have taken care of my granddaughter…and you seem to have bested my grandson, surely you wont stand a chance against me.."

The banished princess created a massive ball of blue fire and blasted it at Ryou followed by two consecutive punches releasing jets of flame, he simply spun the fire around him creating a ring of white fire arounf the two benders, just before he was about to blast it at the old woman, the fire was lifted in the air, poorly controlled but nevertheless halting the attack. Zai had recovered and attacked Ryou while Azula prepared a lighting strike, Ryou motioned his arms in a circle creating a massive sphere of white flames around himself the sphere grew and inside Ryou punched his fists forward, the sphere released massive balls of fire in every direction as the dome sustained itself, Zai was hit square in the chest, knocking him out and severely burning him while Azula managed to block the flames. Ryou lowered his arms and the dome collapsed sending a massive wave of white fire towards Azula, Ryou predicted she would jump in the air to avoid it and prepared to fire a jet of flame in the air above the wave, his prediction was right as Azula lept away from the wave she was hit with the jet of fire knocking her on the ground. With the two attackers knocked out, Ryou punched his fists behind him creating two blasts of flame propelling him rapidly forward in the direction the rest of his group had gone

__________________

"Ugghhhuun, I underestimated the firebender…ugh…he's much more powerful than I thought, he treats his fire as if it were water, this is what makes him dangerous…huuunnnugh"

Azula slowly rose grunting with every movement as her old decrepid body was worn…

"We will have to take them out, one…by one…find his weakness, and strike him down at his most vulnerable…theres no getting..uuggghhnn, to the avatar with him around…"

Her words had gone unheard as her grandson was still out cold and her granddaughter was trapped in the tomb made for her by Son

"When he see's the ones he loves dieing right infront of him it will rip him apart…lose his cool…lose control…"

It was something all to familiar to Azula, her eyes stared down towards the ground as regret flooded over her mind

'if I hadn't lost it…if I had been ontop of my game…I could have defeated both of them…'


End file.
